Shameless - Sans aucune honte !
by Daneesha
Summary: Ian est le troisième enfant d'une famille nombreuse et modeste de Chicago. Il se dépatouille comme il peut dans la vie tout en gérant difficilement sa vie sexuelle plus que dépravée. Le frère de sa copine, son patron, le père du petit ami de sa sœur, sont tous passés par son lit. L'arrivée d'un nouveau dans son lycée changera-t-elle ses habitudes ? Ian/OMC, SLASH/YAOI ! Shameless !
1. Chapitre 1

Salut les ami(e)s !

Me voici de retour avec une nouvelle fiction. Sans aucune honte !

C'est le titre de l'histoire hein hihi. Elle est basée sur la série Shameless US que j'ai découvert il y a peu de temps. Je pensais sincèrement qu'on pouvait pas faire pire que Skins, mais si ! Pour ceux qui connaissent je vous laisse deviner pour quel personnage j'me suis vite prise d'affection... Ian, évidement ! Et pour tous ceux qui connaissent pas et qui ont du temps à passer devant la tv, je vous conseille cette série^^

Trève de plaisanterie.

Ma fiction est basée sur le passif sexuel de Ian Gallagher et sa vie avec ses cinq frères et sœurs. S'y ajoute un personnage inventé par mes soins : Nathan.

_(Toute ressemblance avec Nathaniel du** Loup Perdu **est normale^^ je tombe facilement amoureuse de mes propres persos hihi mais cette fic est trop sale pour mon gentil Nathaniel.)_

**Rappel :**

_**/!\ ATTENTION /!\ **_

Ceci est une fiction YAOI, BoyxBoy, si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

L'univers de Shameless est plutôt dépravé, donc le langage peut être cru.

**Résumé :**

Ian est le troisième enfant d'une famille nombreuse et modeste du quartier sud de Chicago. Se dépatouillant comme il peut dans la vie, aide ses frères et sœurs de son mieux, tente d'embrasser une carrière militaire malgré son jeune âge et gère difficilement sa vie sexuelle plus que dépravée. Le frère de sa copine, son patron, le père du petit ami de sa sœur, sont tous passés par son lit. L'arrivée d'un nouveau dans son lycée changera-t-elle ses habitudes ?

Je vous laisse le découvrir ;-)

* * *

**SANS AUCUNE HONTE *-* Chapitre 1**

« - T'as quoi tête de gland, tu veux ma photo ? »

Brailla Mickey au milieu de la cafet'. En disant cela, il renversa brusquement son plateau sur Nathan. Celui-ci se pinça les lèvres, ne rétorquant rien du tout. La brute en question était accompagnée, à ce qu'il avait comprit, de ses deux frères. Trois contre un, mauvais calcul... Alors il se la ferma. Et lorsque les garçons s'éloignèrent en ricanant bêtement, il se leva et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Son t-shirt était entièrement tâché. Il l'enleva et essaya de le laver avec du savon et de l'eau, mais rien n'y fit.

« - Putain...

- Ça partira pas. »

Nathan sursauta légèrement en entendant cette voix. Il n'avait entendu personne entrer. Un jeune roux se tenait debout devant lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« - Crois moi sur parole.

- Génial... »

Grogna il en roulant des yeux. Nathan était nouveau dans ce lycée. Il n'était arrivé en ville depuis à peine un mois. Expédié dans une famille modeste de ce quartier sud, il n'avait aucun ami, mais au contraire beaucoup de petits chieurs comme Mickey dans les pattes. C'était son énième merde en une semaine de cours. Il n'avait personne pour lui dire où éviter de mettre les pieds, personne non plus pour le protéger...

Le petit roux ouvrit son sac et en sorti un t-shirt.

« - Mickey peut être un vrai con des fois.

- Des fois ? »

Demanda Nathan en prenant le t-shirt qu'il lui tendait. Ce Mickey semblait avoir un petit faible pour lui, niveau emmerde. Il enfila le haut sans se poser de question. Le plus jeune se pinça les lèvres, retenant un léger sourire, et se présenta en lui tendant la main.

« - Je m'appelle Ian.

- Moi c'est Nathan, mais tu peux m'appeler Nat... Fin' si tu veux...

- Enchanté. »

Nathan lui adressa un léger sourire avant de jeter son t-shirt à la poubelle. Il était définitivement foutu. Ian le fixa un moment. Il l'avait remarqué à son arrivée. Puis son frère avait évoqué le nouveau de sa classe. Nathan était brun, les cheveux ondulant légèrement lui arrivant au niveau de la nuque. Il avait le teint halé, les yeux d'un vert émeraude pétillant et un visage à en faire tomber plus d'une. Ou plus d'un dans le cas de Ian. Nathan fronça des sourcils en le voyant le fixer.

« - Quoi ? Oh, oui, j'ai oublié de te dire merci.

- Oh... Non c'est rien. T'inquiètes.

- C'était quand même sympa de ta part. T'étais pas obligé. »

Ian esquissa de nouveau un sourire en glissant les mains dans ses poches. Nathan ramassa son sac sur le sol et le chargea sur son épaule. Ils sortirent des toilettes et Ian demanda.

« - Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?

- Rentrer j'pense.

- T'es pas censé avoir sport ?

- Comment tu sais ça toi ? »

Demanda Nathan en se tournant vers lui. Ian ouvrit la bouche, ne sachant vraiment que répondre. Il s'était vendu tout seul. Il finit par répondre simplement.

« - En fait, t'es dans la classe à mon frère.

- Qui ça ?

- Philippe Gallagher. On l'appelle Lip.

- Ça me dit rien du tout... Et ouais, j'ai cours mais je sèche, le sport c'est pas vraiment ma matière préférée.

- Ok. Moi j'ai fini... Si tu veux, ben, on peut traîner un peu.

- Écoutes, encore une fois c'était sympa de ta part de me dépanner. Mais j'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. »

Lança Nathan en ancrant son regard perçant dans celui du roux. Ian ouvrit la bouche, surprit, et secoua la tête en répondant.

« - C'est pas de la pitié ! C'est plutôt toi qui pourrait en avoir pour moi si tu connaissais un peu ma famille... Fin, bref... J'me disais juste que, qu'on pourrait être potes... si tu veux... Enfin, tu dois être plus vieux que moi, pourquoi tu voudrais qu'on traîne ensemble... »

Termina Ian plus qu'embarrassé. Il s'était enfoncé un peu plus à chaque mots.

« - J'ai pas d'amis... et j'en cherche pas... »

Répondit Nathan en penchant légèrement la tête. Ian baissa les yeux au sol, se sentant d'un coup un peu bête. Mais le brun continua avec un léger sourire.

« - Mais t'es mignon... et apparemment tu me kiffe.

- J'ai pas dit ça !

- T'as pas besoin de dire avec ta bouche... »

Termina le plus âgé un peu taquin. Effectivement, lorsqu'ils étaient dans les toilettes, le regard du plus jeune avait parlé à sa place.

« - Alors si tu veux, on peut ''traîner ensemble''... »

Ian se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un sourire et ils recommencèrent à marcher. Ils discutèrent sur le chemin du parc et s'y posèrent calmement. On était jeudi, c'était une heure de cours alors il était plutôt désert. Ian reprit la conversation.

« - Alors comme ça, tu viens de la ville d'à côté.

- Ouais de RiverSide... J'ai été placé en famille d'accueil y a un mois.

- Mais t'as quel âge ?

- Bientôt 17.

- C'est bizarre, en général à cet âge c'est le foyer direct, non ?

- Oui, mais j'ai un profile particulier... »

A seize ans et demi, Nathan était surdoué et assumait pleinement son homosexualité. Autant dire que le placer dans un foyer revenait presque à signer son arrêt de mort. Il y avait passé un peu de temps à chaque fois qu'on l'avait changé de maison, et ça s'était mal passé à chaque fois. En plus, ses capacités étaient consentement utilisées par sa famille dans diverses magouilles, fiscales et autres. Ils finissaient toujours par le retrouver...

« - Disons que, c'était mieux afin d'éviter les problèmes. »

Expliqua-t-il simplement. Ian fronça des sourcils.

« - Ah ouais. Pourtant, t'as pas l'air d'un gamin bagarreur ou quoi que ce soit.

- Tu découvriras bien assez tôt que les ennuis viennent vite à moi. »

Plaisanta-t-il.

« - Et toi, t'as dit que si je connaissais ta famille j'aurais pitié.

- Oh... Oui... Pour faire court, on est une famille de dégénérés. Mon père, est alcoolo, ma mère à disparue. Ma sœur nous élève toute seule alors on doit tous participer aux frais. On est six.

- C'est pas vraiment le portrait d'une famille de tarés. »

Ian lui adressa un petit sourire avant d'expliquer.

« - Mon père fraude l'assurance. Tout le monde le connaît en ville et tout le monde le déteste. Enfin, c'est pas vraiment mon père, en fait je suis le fils de mon oncle. Mon frère a mit en cloque la salope du quartier, il en ait amoureux d'ailleurs, mais elle s'en tape complètement... Et de lui, et du bébé... J'pense sincèrement que mon p'tit frère a des tendances sociopathes, il tue des animaux... Et pour couronner le tout, je suis gay.

- Je suis étonné que tu te sois pas encore suicidé. »

Répondit Nathan après un léger temps de silence. Ian rigola et sorti une boite de son sac. L'ouvrant il y récupéra un joint.

« - Tu fumes ?

- Non.

- Ça te dit ? »

Demanda-t-il en l'allumant. Nathan haussa des épaules et se pencha vers son sac d'où il sorti un livre de sciences naturelles.

« - Tu prends des cours particuliers ?

- Je devrais... Mais je suis trop pauvre pour avoir un prof et trop con pour que mon frère perde encore son temps à m'expliquer.

- Dis pas ça. J'peux t'aider si tu veux.

- Sérieux ?

- Mh mh.

- J't'ai dit, j'ai pas de quoi payer.

- Est-ce que j'ai parlé de ça ? »

Rétorqua Nathan presque agacé. Ian lui adressa un sourire en lui tendant le joint. Nathan le prit. Ils continuèrent à discuter pendant plusieurs heures, se trouvant des points et des intérêts communs, avant de regagner leurs demeures respectives.

* * *

**_o_o Shameless *-*_**

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, on retrouvait Nathan dans la chambre de Ian, l'aidant avec un devoir de physique. Ou du moins, donnant tout ce qu'il avait de patience pour l'aider. Il soupira.

« - Fais un effort, Ian, on vient de faire le même exo.

- Ben j'y comprends toujours rien ! Ça me casse la tête...

- Tu veux y aller ou pas à West Point ? »

Demanda le plus vieux pour le motiver. En deux jours, ils ne s'étaient vus qu'après les cours, mais le très peu de temps qu'ils avaient passés ensemble les avait rapproché. Ian n'hésitait pas à tout lui confier. Chose plutôt bizarre pour le grand timide qu'il était habituellement. Mais Nathan lui donnait juste envie de s'ouvrir à lui...

« - Mouais... Mais la route est encore longue... On peut pas faire une pause ?

- On a reprit y a même pas cinq minutes, t'abuses.

- Désolé, mais j'ai vraiment mal à la tête.

- On fait une pause alors... »

Soupira Nathan en tournant la tête vers son portable qui se mit à sonner. Il regarda l'écran avant de rejeter l'appel. Il s'agissait d'Huge. Le père de sa famille d'accueil. Ian se massa les tempes en demandant amusé par sa sonnerie typée latino.

« - T'es espagnol ?

- Portoricain. J'ai été conçu là-bas et expulsé ici. »

Plaisanta-t-il.

« - Cool ! Et tu parles espagnol ?

- Ouais, mais vraiment celui de la rue. Ma mère a jamais apprit d'autre langue.

- Ils sont où tes parents ?

- Ma mère est morte y a trois ans... Overdose. Et mon père, ben il est en taule à Porto pour trafic de drogue. Tu parles d'un euphémisme... »

Lança-t-il en se pinçant les lèvres, prit d'admiration pour ses mains. Son enfance et sa famille étaient des sujets très sensibles pour lui. Ian le remarqua instantanément.

« - Je suis désolé, j'aurais pas dû...

- Non, c'est ok. T'as pas hésité à me parler de toi.

- Tu me dois rien du tout pour ça. C'est juste que, je sais pas, j'ai confiance en toi... Mais te sens pas obligé de me renvoyer la pareille. Je prendrais seulement ce que tu me donneras, sans demander plus. »

Nathan lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant et soupira en lâchant un jurons quand son téléphone sonna une deuxième fois.

« - Allô. »

Répondit-il sans même avoir regardé l'identifiant. Il se figea un moment, paraissant surprit, et murmura avant de se lever.

« - Dio mio... Como llegaste mi numero ? / Hijo de put- Saves cuanto tiempo he esperado por ti cabron ?! / Si ! No... Espera... »

_[- Mon Dieu... Comment t'as eu mon numéro? / Fils de pu- Tu sais combien de temps j't'ai attendu, connard ?! Oui ! Non... Attends..."]_

Ian n'était pas très doué en sciences mais il avait hérité du goût des langues de sa mère. Ainsi, sans comprendre toute sa conversation, il avait capté quelques bribes de mots et savait que, qui que soit la personne à l'autre bout du fil, Nathan n'était pas très content de l'avoir. Après avoir demandé à cette personne de patienter il décolla son téléphone de son oreille et lâcha un léger jurons.

« - Putain... Oui, quoi ? »

Répondit-il sèchement. Son nouveau correspondant parla et il l'écouta très attentivement avant de demander.

« - Depuis quand ? / Non... il a pas essayé non... / C'est tout ? / D'accord... Et aussi, je suis chez un ami, je rentre pas ce soir. / T'es pas mon père à s'que je sache, j't'informe c'est tout. J'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi. Ciao... »

Le brun coupa court à l'appel bien que la voix dans le téléphone ne gueule encore. Reprenant son précédent appel encore plus déterminé.

« - La réponse est non. / Que quiere decir, lo debo? Tras lo que te hiciste ? »

_[ - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, je te le dois ? Après s'que tu m'as fait ?]_

S'énerva visiblement Nathan avant de conclure.

« - Se acabo puto. Te lo do por el culo ahora. Adios. »

_[- C'est fini sale pute. Maintenant je t'emmerde. Adieu.]_

Et il raccrocha avant d'attraper sa veste sur le lit de Ian. Sans lui donner d'information, ni s'expliquer, il lança.

« - Je vais y aller.

- T'as dit que tu rentrais pas.

- C'était pour qu'il me lâche. Je suis désolé, je repasserais un autre jour.

- Attends. »

S'inquiéta Ian en se levant. Le rattrapant par le bras il le tira doucement et demanda.

« - Qu'est-ce qui a ?

- Rien.

- Je te connais pas encore très bien mais tu mens vraiment très mal. Je sens bien les ennuis pointer le bout de leur nez.

- Justement, tu dois rester en dehors de ça.

- Toi aussi je pense. Viens, assieds toi. Il te voulait quoi ton père adoptif ?

- C'est pas mon père ! »

Râla Nathan en s'asseyant sur le lit. Ian grimaça et reprit.

« - Façon de parler. »

Nathan se pinça la lèvre en baissant les yeux au sol et répondit d'une voix si faible que Ian dû tendre l'oreille.

« - Mon assistante sociale lui à demandé de me prévenir. Mon frère me cherche... j'suppose que parler de ma famille porte malheur... »

Soupira-t-il blasé. Ian fronça des sourcils et demanda en comprenant que ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne nouvelle pour lui.

« - Tu sais pourquoi ?

- Ouais, il veut récupérer sa drogue. Je sais pas, ça doit être dans nos gènes cette obsession pour la came.

- Vous avez le même père ?

- Lui, moi et ma grande sœur oui. On dira, qu'il a reprit le business de mon vieux, faire passer la dope d'ici à Puerto Rico...

- Oui mais, pourquoi il veut te retrouver. Me dit pas que tu trempe la-dedans aussi.

- Non, mais après qu'on m'ai placé la première fois il est revenu me demander un service : planquer un sac a l'orphelinat. Sur le coup j'ai dit oui mais après j'ai eu la trouille et j'm'en suis débarrassé.

- Et si tu lui rend pas il va faire quoi ?

- Bouffer ses couilles si tu veux mon avis ! J'lui doit plus rien à ce fils de chien. »

Conclu-t-il en se levant énervé. Ian l'attrapa de nouveau par le poignet. Nathan mettait la même détermination dans ses mots que lorsqu'il était au téléphone.

« - Je suppose que c'est lui que t'as eu en premier.

- Ouais.

- Alors pourquoi tu le dit pas aux flics ?

- Parce que ça les regarde pas ! Mon frère est qu'un pauvre con qui finira sans aucun doute en taule, mais c'est pas moi qui l'y enverrait.

- Ok, je comprends. Mais reste... Au moins juste pour ce soir.

- Non, désolé.

- Et tu vas aller où ?

- Faire un tour, puis... Ensuite je vais rentrer.

- Je t'accompagne alors.

- Non ! Si jamais Juan me tombe dessus...

- Alors j's'rais avec toi et je lui casserais la gueule. »

Termina Ian. Nathan esquissa un sourire et fini par céder.

« - Ok. Mais si jamais c'est lui qui te casse la gueule tu m'en tiendra pas pour responsable.

- Tss, c'est plutôt à lui d'avoir peur. »

Lança Ian vantard. Effectivement, ses entraînements militaires acharnés lui avaient battit un corps qui ne faisait pas vraiment, ''jeune de 15ans''. Son père, qui n'avait jamais hésité à le frapper quand il en avait envie, l'avait d'ailleurs laissé tranquille en constatant à ses dépends que désormais en corps à corps, son fils ressortait vainqueur.

« - Tu sais où tu veux aller ?

- Pas trop, je viens d'arriver. »

Lui rappela Nathan en inclinant légèrement la tête. Ian eut un sourire avant de lancer.

« - Alors fait toi beau, on sort pécho ce soir. »

* * *

**_o_o Shamel_****_ess *-*_**

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

Voilà, j'attends vos premières impressions sur le premier Chapitre de cette nouvelle histoire.

Si ça vous plait, je poste vite la suite^^

Bises !


	2. Chapitre 2

**SANS AUCUNE HONTE *-* Chapitre 2**

Quelques heures plus tard, on retrouvait les deux jeunes à l'entrée d'un des clubs bi/gay les plus upé de la ville. La mère de Ian l'y avait amené en apprenant qu'il était gay, la dernière fois qu'elle était revenue à cause d'une énième magouille de son père. La file d'attente mesurait plusieurs mètres. Nathan croisa les bras contre son torse sous le passage d'une brise plutôt fraîche. Il portait un t-shirt à col en v à manches courtes avec un gilet classe qu'il avait emprunté dans les vêtements de Lip. Ian avait une chemise bleue qui faisait ressortir la clarté de ses iris et une veste.

« - J'ai froid... »

Râla Nathan. Hésitant un instant, Ian passa le bras autour de ses épaules, l'attirant contre lui, et demanda doucement.

« - Tu veux ma veste ? »

Malgré leur différence d'age, le cadet était un chouia plus taillé que Nathan. Il avait un certain nombre de plan cul à son actif mais n'était jamais sorti avec quelqu'un. L'aîné eut un léger sourire, amusé par son hésitation, avant de répondre.

« - C'est gentil mais j'ai une meilleure idée. »

Se dégageant de sa prise, il l'attrapa par le poignet et le tira. Se frayant un chemin à travers la foule, il quitta la file d'attente et se dirigea jusqu'à l'entrée sous le regard incrédule des clubbers mais aussi celui de Ian. Lorsqu'il arriva devant le vigile il lâcha le roux et lança.

« - Salut, tu peux nous laisser passer ? »

Le videur se tourna vers lui l'air mauvais, les bras croisés contre son torse en béton et demanda ronchon.

« - En quel honneur ?

- On est avec le Dj.

- Ah ouais, et il s'appelle comment ''le Dj'' ?

- Tu veux son vrai nom, où les surnoms qu'on lui donne quand on s'amuse tous les trois ? »

Demanda Nathan en inclinant la tête sur le côté, mordillant sensuellement sa lèvre inférieure en laissant glisser son regard sur le grand baraqué. Ian se décomposa lorsque le videur lança son regard vers lui et glissa les mains dans ses poches en lui adressant un sourire forcé. Les yeux du videur revinrent à Nathan qui afficha un petit sourire coquin.

« - Allez-y. »

Lança le videur avec un mouvement de tête en s'écartant. Le sourire de Nathan s'élargit et il lança satisfait.

« - Merci. »

Ils entrèrent sous le regard ébahit des gens. Ian attrapa Nathan par le bras et jeta un regard par dessus son épaule, pour être sûr que le videur ne changeait pas d'avis, avant de lancer en rigolant.

« - T'es un ouf !

- Quoi, on est entré non ?

- J'ai cru qu'il allait nous balancer dans le fleuve.

- Non, faut juste avoir un peu d'audace dans la vie... Puis, les mecs ont tendance à voir 'salope' inscrit en gros caractère sur mon front... Autant que ça serve. »

Lança-t-il résigné avant de demander.

« - J'te paye un verre ?

- C'est moi qui offre. »

Répondit Ian en le prenant par la main pour le traîner jusqu'au bar. Bar duquel ils ne décollèrent pas pendant deux bonnes heures. Non qu'ils se saoulaient, ils profitaient de l'emplacement pour profiter de la vue.

« - Et le mec là-bas ? »

Demanda Ian en retenant un sourire. Nathan plissa le front pour voir de qui il s'agissait et grimaça en répondant simplement.

« - Trop... Roux...

- Je suis roux moi aussi.

- Oui mais toi t'es mignon, ça compte pas. »

Répondit-il naturellement. Ian rigola en le regardant. C'était cette fraîcheur et cette spontanéité qui lui plaisait en lui. Avec Nathan, son attirance pour les hommes semblait presque normale. Et bien qu'ils n'en parlaient pas distinctement, avoir des relations sexuelles avec d'autres hommes n'était ni tabou, ni sale. Aimer un mec pour lui n'était simplement pas une tare, et on le ressentait dans la confiance qu'il dégageait. Et Ian aimait être avec lui car pour une fois, il n'avait pas constamment l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal. En même temps il fallait dire que coucher avec son patron marié, ou le père marié lui aussi de Jimmy (le copain de sa sœur) ne pouvait qu'être mal vu.

« - Tu veux pas qu'on aille danser ?

- Non.

- T'as peur d'être ridicule ?

- J'ai surtout pas envie que tu te battes à cause de moi. Oublie pas l'écriteau sur mon front... »

Ian rigola de nouveau et se tourna vers lui. Ancrant son regard dans le sien, il lâcha gentiment.

« - J'ai beau te regarder encore et encore, je le vois pas, cet écriteau.

- Ça prouve juste que t'es pas comme les autres. »

Répondit Nathan avec un sourire attendri. Puis il détourna le regard, se prenant d'admiration pour son verre. Il savait qu'il était entrain de s'enticher du roux alors qu'il s'était promis de ne pas s'attacher en arrivant dans cette ville. Maintenant que son frère le cherchait encore moins. Relevant la tête il commanda un nouveau verre.

« - Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Non, merci. »

Répondit Ian sans lever la tête de ses mains. De son côté, les choses étaient un peu plus floues. Il était persuadé d'être amoureux de Mickey, son en quelques sortes ami. Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à résister aux avances de Kash, son patron, qui l'avait finalement largué en le surprenant avec Mickey une fois dans le magasin. Maintenant, il y avait Nathan... Il était simplement perdu. La serveuse donna son verre à Nathan.

« - C'est pour moi. »

Lança un jeune homme blond en venant se poser sur le siège près de celui de Nathan. Le brun se redressa en secouant la tête.

« - Euh, non...

- Si, j'insiste. Je t'ai remarqué dans la file à l'extérieur. Et un mec mignon comme toi mérite bien qu'on lui paye des choses.

- Je suis accompagné, désolé. »

Fit Nathan en se rapprochant de Ian qui avait évidement tendu l'oreille. Néanmoins surprit, celui-ci leva la tête vers le prétendant de son ami. En le voyant d'ailleurs il se demanda si Nathan était complètement stupide, ou si il préférait juste finir la soirée avec lui. Visiblement, l'autre homme se posa la même question. Il ajouta d'un ton dédaigneux.

« - Par ce gamin ? Aller, déconne pas. Je peux t'offrir beaucoup plus qu'il ne pourra jamais. »

Ian se redressa, piqué par cet affront. Nathan dévisagea le blond en face de lui, avant de répondre simplement.

« - Je crois pas, non.

- Tu sais quoi, vas t'faire mettre.

- J'y manquerais pas. Mais ce s'ra pas par toi. »

Rétorqua Nathan en ancrant son regard dans le sien avant de lui adresser un sourire narquois. Le gars les toisa lui et Ian et fini par s'en aller. Nathan se tourna vers Ian et prit quelques gorgées de sa boisson avant de lui glisser son verre. Ian se pinça les lèvres et demanda innocemment.

« - Il te plaisait pas ?

- Gosse de riche. Tous les mêmes... Tout dans le porte feuille, rien dans le cale-bute. J'ai trouvé un meilleur parti. »

Conclu-t-il en tournant son regard vers Ian. Ils flirtaient depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, mais il ne s'était encore rien passé entre eux. Pourtant ça leur pendait au nez, ils le savaient tous les deux. Mais chacun avait ses raisons de repousser l'échéance.

« - Je reviens.

- Tu vas retrouver ton bon parti ?

- Je vais faire un tour aux chiottes... Tu veux venir ? »

Demanda Nathan provocateur sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Ian pouffa de rire. Décidément, tout en ce garçon lui plaisait. Son physique, sa personnalité, son intelligence... Mais par tout ces aspects, il se disait que Nathan était trop bien pour lui.

En arrivant aux toilettes le brun sorti son téléphone de sa poche. Il avait nombre de messages vocaux qu'il se refusait d'écouter. Peu importe qu'il viennent de Juan ou d'Huge. Il alla se soulage et joua de malchance en tombant nez a nez avec le blond du bar en sortant de sa cabine. Si Nathan comptait bien l'ignorer, ce n'était pas son cas.

« - Alors, ton mec est pas avec toi ?

- Laisses moi passer... »

Soupira Nathan devant le blond qui lui bloquait volontairement le passage. Celui-ci, loin de s'écarter, avança sur lui en tentant de le prendre par les hanches. Nathan se déroba et le repoussa brusquement.

« - Me touche pas !

- Quoi ? Je suis pas assez bien, tu préfères les sous merdes c'est ça ?

- Vas te faire foutre, pauvre con. »

Cracha Nathan en tentant de passer. C'était sans compter sur la détermination du blond à l'avoir. L'attrapant par le bras et les cheveux, il le traîna devant le miroir et le coinça entre les lavabos. Frottant son bassin contre ses fesses il lâcha salement.

« - Te faire baiser par moi est la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver dans ta putain de vie. Regardes toi ! T'es le genre de salope qui aime la prendre bien profond, et qui en redemande ! »

Nathan lui colla un coup de coude en plein nez. Le blond plaqua les mains contre son visage et recula en titubant sous le choque. Mais mi en rage, il agrippa de nouveau Nathan par les cheveux lorsque se retourna, et grogna.

« - Sale pute ! Tu...»

Ian arriva à point nommé et tira le blond par l'épaule. Lorsqu'il se retourna, le roux lui acensa un violent coup de poing en plein visage. Le blond s'écroula. Attrapant Nathan par le bras il demanda.

« - T'as rien ?

- Non. On s'tire !

- Ouais. »

Les garçons sortirent des toilettes puis de la boite en courant. Ils s'arrêtèrent en arrivant à sa voiture. Au final, en repensant à la situation à laquelle ils venaient de faire face, Nathan explosa de rire. Ian haleta légèrement et se redressa.

« - Je suis désolé, c'était mon idée ce club.

- Je te l'avais dit, les ennuis viennent à moi ! »

Dit Nathan en continuant de rigoler. Il s'adossa à la portière de la voiture d'occasion qu'il avait réussit à négocier et Ian l'imita. Inclinant légèrement la tête vers lui, le plus jeune ajouta lentement.

« - Il te voulait, il a eut les boules que tu le rembarre. J'les aurait eut aussi.

- P't'être bien que non... vu que je t'aurais pas rembarré.

- Ah ouais ? »

Demanda Ian en se tournant vers Nathan, appuyant son épaule contre la voiture.

« - Mh mh. »

Répondit seulement le plus âgé. Il ancra son regard dans celui de son cadet, puis se mordillant la lèvre, il demanda doucement.

« - Alors dit moi, t'es venu parce que tu t'inquiétais de pas me voir revenir ou tu répondais à mon invitation ?

- A ton avis ? »

Répondit Ian taquin. Il essayait de se montrer sûr de lui mais en vérité, bien qu'il n'ait pas à faire semblant avec Nathan, il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Peut-être parce qu'il ne savait pas trop la réponse. Il était clair qu'il avait envie de coucher avec lui. Mais inconsciemment, il ne voulait pas que ce soit un vulgaire coup rapide dans les toilettes d'un club. Il détourna le regard vers le sol. Nathan le fixait encore. Il partageait le même ressenti mais ne pu s'en empêcher. Agrippant Ian par la chemise il le tira doucement vers lui. Et lorsque son cadet releva la tête, il posa ses lèvres contre ses siennes. D'abord surprit, Ian répondit ensuite à son baiser, pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ils échangèrent quelques baisers de surface avant d'approfondir le baiser. Nathan caressa sa lèvre inférieure de sa langue qu'il fourra lentement dans sa bouche dès qu'Ian l'ouvrit. Celui-ci laissa son muscle buccal se mélanger au sien avec douceur et envie mêlée. Nathan se recula lentement lorsqu'il entendit d'autres jeunes siffler et crier.

« - Whooou, ça devient chaud par ici !

- On devrait leur envoyer quelques capotes, non ? »

Nathan se pinça les lèvres en tournant son regard vers le sol et Ian le prit dans ses bras en lançant dans un léger ricanement.

« - Quelle bande de crétins.

- J'te le fait pas dire.

- J'te ramène ?

- Tu sais conduire ? »

Demanda Nathan en se redressant, sortant de son étreinte. Ian répondit gaiement.

« - Ouais ! Mais j'ai pas le permis.

- Alors te fait pas choper... »

Lança Nathan en sortant ses clefs de sa poche. Ian rigola en les attrapant et passa du côté conducteur. Il monta, Nathan l'imita, et il démarra tranquillement. Ils firent le trajet sans rediscuter de ce qui s'était passé, ni la bagarre au club, ni le baiser. Ian se gara devant chez lui et passa un bras contre le dossier du siège passager.

« - T'es sûr que tu veux pas rester ?

- Certain. T'inquiètes pas pour moi. Quand je rentre j'te texte.

- Ok. M'oublie pas.

- T'inquiètes. »

Ian se pencha alors légèrement vers lui, hésitant. Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait agir comme avec un simple pote ou pas. Kash le laissait l'embrasser mais Mickey lui menaçait sans cesse de lui trancher la langue si il essayait. Résolvant son dilemme Nathan se pencha à son tour, plus franchement, et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes pour un petit baiser avant de le dégager en poussant sur son épaule.

« - Bouges.

- A plus. »

Le salua Ian en descendant, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Nathan le salua d'un geste de main et le regarda montrer les marches avant de démarrer. Moins d'une heure plus tard, Ian, toujours éveillé, reçu un message.

« Je suis encore vivant, dors sur tes deux oreilles. »

Affichant un sourire béat, il se retourna dans ses couvertures. Consentant enfin à laisser le sommeil l'envahir.

* * *

**_o_o Shameless *-*_**

* * *

Ian sorti son téléphone pour la énième fois et vérifia si il avait de nouveaux messages. Cela faisait trois jours déjà qu'il avait tenté de recontacter Nathan, trois jours qu'il était toujours sans nouvelles. Il s'était au début inquiété de ne pas le joindre, à cause de cette histoire avec son frère, mais se rassura vite en le croisant furtivement à la sortie du lycée. Nathan lui avait lancé un simple regard avant de continuer sa route. Cette attitude lui mit le doute. Il se dit qu'il ne voulait peut-être simplement plus le voir. Son silence devait être significatif... Ian soupira et passant la main contre son crâne et regarda l'horloge murale. Il lui restait encore 4heures de boulot. Il entendit la porte du magasin s'ouvrir et tourna la tête. Tombant sur Mickey.

« - Salut Gallagher. »

Lança-t-il. Ian lui adressa un sourire et il continua en attrapant un paquet d'M&M's.

« - Alors, quoi de neuf ?

- Rien... J'ai eu un entraînement de sélection ce week-end. Je suis claqué...

- Mh... T'as été prit ?

- J'espère ouais. J'aurais les résultats dans une semaine environs.

- Et... T'as donné tout ce que t'avais là-bas, ou il te reste encore un peu de jus pour moi ? »

Ian leva la tête vers lui, un léger sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Mickey esquissa un sourire victorieux et se dirigea vers le frigo à boisson. De là, il était impossible de les voir. Ian sauta de son siège et alla verrouiller la porte, tournant le panneaux sur ''fermé''. Puis il alla rejoindre son ami derrière les étalages. Lorsqu'il arriva, Mickey détacha son pantalon sans cérémonie et se pencha en avant. Il était déjà tout excité à chaque fois qu'il passait voir le roux. Ian sorti une capote de sa poche et déboutonna son jean, c'était toujours la même histoire. Posant la main contre la nuque de Mickey il le poussa à se pencher plus et le pénétra. Mickey se pinça les lèvres en retenant un gémissement et Ian commença à le tringler. Il aimait quand c'était hard. Soupirant de plus en plus fort, il agrippa les rayonnages tandis que son cadet allait toujours plus brusquement en lui.

« - Han oui, putain c'est bon ! »

Gémit-il sourdement. Ian empoigna ses cheveux et lui baissa la tête en s'agrippant à sa hanche de l'autre main. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il continuait à faire ça. Au début, Mickey le détestait, l'insultait... Et puis c'était arrivé. Ils avaient couché ensemble. Et depuis, le Milkovich n'arrêtait pas de revenir à lui, malgré le fait qu'il pense que Ian sortait avec sa sœur. Alors qu'y avait-il entre eux ?

« - Vas-y, déglingue moi ! »

Grogna l'aîné. Les a-coups du roux étaient tellement brusques que les produits tombaient de l'étalage uns à uns. Ian poussa un long soupire en se libérant et le lâcha lentement. S'appuyant contre le frigo, il se débarrassa de la capote usagée et remonta son jean, haletant. Mickey grogna, prenant appui contre le rayonnage pour reprendre son souffle. Ian fit le tour, allant ramasser les articles qui étaient tombés. Mickey se rhabilla et attrapa un mars. Se pinçant les lèvres, Ian demanda incertain.

« - J'voulais savoir... Est-ce que, tu couches avec d'autres mecs ?

- Ça te regarde pas Gallagher.

- Non mais, parce que, j'me demandais... ce qu'il en était de nous deux, en fait... »

Mickey ricana en se tournant vers Ian et lança.

« - Y a pas de nous deux mon pote, y a juste toi d'un côté, et moi du mien.

- Je sais, je pensais juste que...

- Te fais pas de film... »

Le coupa Mickey, ouvrant l'emballage de la barre chocolatée il continua indifféremment.

« - T'es rien de plus qu'une bouche dans laquelle je colle ma bite de temps en temps. »

Ian se pinça la lèvre en glissant les mains dans ses poches. Ça avait le mérite d'être clair. Mickey attrapa un paquet de chips et un pack de bière sous le bras. Ian passa derrière la caisse en lui lançant doucement.

« - Si tu veux prendre ça faut payer.

- Quoi ?

- A moins que t'ai envie que Kash te tire encore dessus...

- Il a fait ça à cause de toi, je te rappel.

- Ça fait 8 dollards... »

Annonça Ian, ne laissant rien paraître. Mickey le fixa et fini par sortir l'argent de sa poche.

« - J'ai de la monnaie. »

Dit-il en adressant un faux sourire au roux. Ian encaissa et lui rendit sa monnaie en lançant.

« - Tu peux tourner le panneaux en sortant.

- Tu rêves ! Lèves ton cul de pédale de ta chaise. »

Répondit Mickey en déverrouillant. Il poussa ensuite la porte et sorti en rigolant, croisant le gérant sur le trottoir. Kash le tint du regard et entra dans le magasin en demandant directement à Ian.

« - Il a payé pour ça ?

- Oui. »

Soupira Ian. Son patron le dévisagea et lança.

« - Tu te l'es encore tapé ? »

Ian se leva, allant tourner le panneaux à la porte et revint.

« - On a été livré ce matin, tu t'es trompé dans la commande. »

Dit-il, n'ayant pas du tout l'intention de répondre à sa question. Kash glissa les doigts dans ses cheveux agacé. Il n'était pas amoureux de Ian mais ne supportait pas de le savoir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Surtout pas avec le petit Milkovich. Ian alla à la réserve récupérer des produits à remettre en rayon. Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche et il le prit, avec au fond de lui le secret espoir que ce soit Nathan. C'était sa sœur aînée.

_« Essaye de ramener du lait et des céréales stp. Je vais me charger du pain. Biz »_

Disait-elle. Ian se pinça les lèvres en rangeant l'objet dans sa poche, attrapa une boite en carton et retourna travailler.

* * *

**_o_o Shameless *-*_**

* * *

De son côté, Nathan était au lycée. Les classes de terminales avaient des évaluations blanches en préparation aux examens. Il se trouvait actuellement en épreuve de biologie. Après avoir relu sa copie pour la troisième fois, il regarda l'heure et soupira. Partir trop tôt ne faisait pas très sérieux mais il en avait marre. Alors il se leva. Un autre élève se leva en même temps que lui, un blond plutôt fin à l'allure négligée. Ils s'échangèrent un regard. Les examinateurs levèrent la tête vers eux. Un d'entre eux lança.

« - Vous ne pouvez pas aller aux toilettes en même temps.

- Oh, non il peut y aller... J'ai fini. »

Lança le blond, désinvolte, en s'avançant vers eux. Les examinateurs s'échangèrent un regard. Ça faisait à peine une heure qu'ils avaient commencé.

« - Vous ne devriez pas abandonner jeune homme, prenez le temps de donner le meilleur de vous.

- Non, j'ai vraiment fini. »

Insista le blond. Les examinateurs s'échangèrent de nouveau un regard, impressionnés. Ils avaient hâte de voir sa copie.

« - D'accord, mais vous devez au moins attendre la première sonnerie pour quitter la salle. »

Faisant écho à sa phrase, la sonnerie du lycée retenti. Le blond leva l'index, l'air de dire ça y est, et laissa sa copie sur leur bureau en lançant simplement.

« - Salut. »

Les examinateurs le regardèrent partir bouche bée puis revinrent à Nathan.

« - Euh... Je vais vous accompagner.

- C'est bon, en fait... Moi aussi j'ai terminé. »

Dit-il en tendant sa copie, coupant l'herbe sous le pied au prof qui se levait pour l'accompagner. Il se rassit et prit la copie de ses mains. Tournant les pages il vérifia rapidement les réponses de Nathan et leva un regard ahuri vers lui. Deux en une session, c'était hallucinant.

« - Je peux y aller ? »

Demanda poliment Nathan. Le prof hocha la tête et il alla récupérer son sac avant de quitter la salle. Il attrapa son téléphone et envoya un texto à son père de substitution pour qu'il vienne le chercher. Dans le couloir, il croisa le blond qui venait de sortir entrain de discuter avec une blonde visiblement enceinte. Le blond le héla, le reconnaissant, et demanda amusé.

« - Ils t'ont laissé aller pisser sans chaperon ?

- Euh, non, je m'en vais...

- Quoi, le test était si difficile que ça ? »

Se moqua le blond. Nathan, grisé par son sarcasme, s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

« - Un jeu d'enfant... J'attendais juste l'heure de partir. Salut... »

Lança-t-il avec un léger sourire avant de se détourner de lui et sortir du lycée. Le blond le suivi du regard, ne sachant si il devait vraiment le croire ou si c'était un coup de bluff. Sa copine attira bien vite son attention sur elle et il l'oublia instantanément.

* * *

**_o_o Shameless *-*_**

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

Voilà, le deuxième chapitre^^

A votre avis, qui est le deuxième génie blond ?

Ça va donner quoi entre Ian et Nathan ? Et avec Mickey ?

On le saura la semaine prochaine hihi


	3. Chapitre 3

**SANS AUCUNE HONTE *-* Chapitre 3**

Fiona, aînée des Gallagher, alla ouvrir la porte, le bébé sur les bras hurlant à s'en faire péter les cordes vocales. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit elle tomba sur un beau brun aux yeux vert.

« - Salut. Ian est là ?

- J'me disais bien qu'un tel ange pouvait pas être pour moi... Entres. Iaaaaaan t'as de la visite ! »

Cria-t-elle en se détournant de lui, laissant la porte ouverte. Au final, il avait appelé Ian pour l'informer que son assistante sociale lui avait conseillée de rentrer directement après les cours pendant quelques temps. Accompagné bien sûr d'Huge pour assurer sa protection, celui-ci lui en voulait d'ailleurs d'empiéter sur son temps avec ses conneries. Il avait décidé de venir parce qu'avec Ian, ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous au centre mais le cadet l'avait prévenu d'un retard non mesuré. On était mercredi, et tous les petits étaient à la maison alors il avait dû aider. Nathan comprit mieux l'allusion de son ami sur sa 'famille de dégénérés'. Il y avait des jouets partout, et un petit garçon qui sautait dans tous les sens avec deux figurines. Fiona l'attrapa par le poignet.

« - Carl, arrêtes ça tout de suite et va aider Debbie ! »

Le garçon lâcha ses figurines en baragouinant pour foncer dans la cuisine. Fiona se retourna vers Nathan, remontant le bébé sur sa hanche et lui dit.

« - Il est là-haut, avec le raffut j'paris qu'il a rien entendu. Tu peux y aller.

- D'accord, mais, tu veux un coup de main ?

- Non ça va. Carl ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit au sujet des G.I Joe dans l'micro onde ?! »

Hurla Fiona en se précipitant dans la cuisine. Nathan pouffa de rire. Reconnaissant en Carl le petit frère sociopathe dont Ian lui parlait. Puis il se dirigea vers les escaliers qu'il monta lentement. Il passa devant deux chambres vides dont les portes étaient ouvertes avant d'arriver à une porte entre baillée. Il toqua légèrement avant de la pousser. Ian, qui sortait visiblement de la douche depuis peu, se tourna vers lui surprit en finissant de boucler sa ceinture.

« - Ah, t'es là.

- Ouais... J'aime pas attendre.

- Désolé du retard. J'allais t'appeler...

- Pas grave... »

Fit Nathan en refermant la porte derrière lui. Si à la base il n'était pas fâché que Ian soit en retard, avoir son torse finement musclé, nu sous ses yeux, rendait la chose encore plus douce. Le plus jeune allait enfiler son pull à la va vite mais s'arrêta en remarquant l'intérêt de son aîné pour son physique plutôt avantageux. Esquissant un petit sourire, il demanda doucement.

« - T'aimes s'que tu vois ?

- Plutôt oui...

- Alors pourquoi tu viens pas ?

- Je t'ai déjà sauté dessus une fois. »

Lui fit-il remarquer, l'air sérieux mais le regard rieur. Ian se pinça la lèvre et hocha la tête.

« - C'est mon tour alors. »

Demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire en s'avançant lentement vers lui. Ça faisait déjà une semaine qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Depuis, Nathan avait trouvé un job et en plus il y avait eu cette restriction à cause de son frère, ils ne s'étaient que croisés au lycée. L'aîné se mordit la lèvre, le déshabillant du regard. Ian s'arrêta devant lui et ancra son regard dans le sien. Nathan manqua de défaillir lorsqu'il l'attrapa par les hanches. Du haut de ses 15ans il avait une poigne ferme et possessive. Déplaçant une main contre sa nuque, Ian scella ses lèvres contre les siennes, le plaquant contre leur lit à étage. Lip et lui dormaient dans la même chambre. Nathan poussa un léger gémissement en passant les bras autour de ses épaules et descendit ensuite les mains contre son torse imberbe tout en continuant leur baiser langoureux. C'était la deuxième fois qu'ils s'embrassaient. Et contrairement à la fois dans le parking, leur baiser n'avait rien de gentillet. Chacun ayant atteint ses limites. Empoignant son aîné par les cheveux d'une main, Ian glissa l'autre contre ses fesses par dessus ses vêtements. Rompant leur échange, Nathan se pinça la lèvre et posa la main contre ses bourses. Les palpant par dessus son jean il fourra son visage dans son cou et lécha sensuellement sa peau chaude jusqu'à arriver à son oreille. Au tour de Ian de gémir. Il n'y avait pas à en redire, Nathan savait y faire. Le petit rouquin bandait déjà bien dur sous ses doigts. Déboutonnant son jean, il y glissa la main et empoigna directement son sexe raidit. Le caressant lentement tout en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

« - Han... Nat... »

Soupira le roux en haletant dans son cou.

« - Tu me veux ? »

Le taquina l'aîné en lapant sa peau.

« - Oh putain, oui ! »

Soupira-t-il de nouveau en pressant ses fesses par dessus ses vêtements. Au même moment la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

« - Ce coup-ci j'te jure j'vais te défoncer ! »

Cria Lip en entrant dans la chambre, les cheveux humides et la chemise à moitié fermée. Les deux garçons s'étaient séparés dès qu'il avait poussé la porte mais le renflement imposant dans le jean de son cadet ne trompait en rien. Décidant de ne pas enfoncer le couteau, Philippe lâcha simplement.

« - T'as prit toute l'eau chaude...

- Désolé Lip... euh... Ben j'te présente Nat... tu dois le connaître tu... vous êtes, dans la même classe...

- Salut.

- Salut... Eum, j'vais t'attendre en bas. »

Lança Nathan un peu gêné, n'osant pas trop regarder dans la direction du grand frère. C'était le blond qu'il avait croisé dans les couloirs il y avait de cela deux jours. Ian hocha la tête en attrapant un t-shirt et reboutonna son jean.

« - Ok. »

Nathan se pinça les lèvres et quitta la pièce. Lip le suivit du regard, le reconnaissant aussi, avant de revenir à son frère et à sa trique monumentale.

« - C'est ton mec ?

- Quoi ? Non !

- Ben quoi, c'est ton nouveau plan cul alors. Non parce que, t'étais bien sur le point de le baiser non ? En tout cas il est mieux que Kash, mais on dirait que j't'ai niqué ton affaire.

- Arrêtes... Tu peux pas, juste frapper avant d'entrer ?

- C'est aussi ma chambre... »

Rétorqua l'aîné en ricanant. Ian poussa un grondement en se lâchant dans son lit de tout son poids. Philippe ajouta, amusé.

« - Tu veux que je te laisse te branler ? Ou alors je descends le rappeler ?

- Juste, dégage s'te plaît. »

Lip quitta la chambre en rigolant. En bas, c'était toujours autant le chahut. Entre temps, de nouvelles têtes étaient arrivées.

« - Qui c'est lui ? Franck vous a ramené un autre marmot ? »

Demanda une jolie black. Fiona se tourna vers Nathan et esquissa un léger sourire avant de répondre.

« - C'est l'ami de Ian, euh, c'est quoi ton prénom ?

- Nathan.

- Cool. Nathan voici Veronica, Vivi, Nathan.

- Salut. »

Fit Nathan en agitant légèrement la main. Le fait était qu'avec les autres, les gens avec qui il n'était pas en conflit, il ne savait jamais vraiment comment agir. C'était encore pire avec les filles. Veronica pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air attendrie et lança.

« - Oh, t'es trop mignon... T'es majeur ?

- Euh... Non...

- Dommage... »

Fit-elle dépitée. Le bébé pleurait toujours dans les bras de Fiona lorsque le téléphone sonna.

« - Merde ! Tiens, change le.

- Quoi ? Mais... Non ! Fio ! »

Se plaignit Veronica en vain. Fiona lui lâcha le bébé dans les bras pour se précipiter vers le téléphone. Nathan eut un sourire. C'était vraiment le branle bas de combat cette maison. Venant en aide à la jolie black, il lui prit le bébé des mains.

« - Je vais le faire. »

Dit-il simplement. Veronica en fut soulagée. Nathan prit le bébé dans ses bras et lui posa la tête contre son épaule, le berçant doucement tout en lui tapotant le dos. Il sorti un rot et ses pleurs se calmèrent un peu. Le regard de Nathan tomba sur une table à langer improvisée sur la table à repasser dans le salon. Il posa délicatement le bébé dessus et procéda au changement de la couche du petit métis.

« - C'est ton fils ? »

Demanda-t-il a Veronica en chatouillant ses pieds pour le faire rire.

« - Mon, quoi ? Ah non ! C'est le dernier en date de la lignée des Gallagher, Liam.

- Tu t'en sort ? »

Demanda Fiona en revenant vers son amie. Puis constatant que Nathan terminait d'attacher la couche avant de mettre un Liam en fou rire sur ses pieds, elle lâcha surprise.

« - On dirait que t'as fait ça toute ta vie.

- Je me suis occupé de mes petits aussi.

- T'as des frères et sœurs ?

- Ouais. Trois cadets et deux aînés.

- Je vais p't'être te débaucher pour t'occuper de Liam alors. »

Plaisanta Fiona. Maintenant qu'il ne pleurait plus, Liam était accroché au cou de Nathan comme un koala à sa branche. La maison était un peu plus calme. Lip' lâcha en allant à la cuisine.

« - Tu fais beaucoup d'effet aux Gallagher visiblement... »

Nathan se pinça les lèvres, n'osant rien répondre et Fiona fronça des sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment son allusion. Elle flanqua une tape sur la cuisse de Liam qui refusait de passer de Nat à elle.

« - Petit ingrat, t'es bien le fils de Franck. »

Plaisanta-t-elle. Nathan se recula légèrement pour poser les yeux sur le visage du petit qui rigolait à la remarque de sa sœur. Ian arriva au pied de l'escalier et se plaça à côté de son ami.

« - T'as rencontré ma famille de taré...

- Ouais.

- Fais gaffe Ian, Liam essaye déjà de te le piquer. »

Rigola Lip en fourrant des beignets dans sa bouche. Ian le fusilla du regard et ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Fiona tilta, Nathan n'était pas qu'un simple pote.

« - Bon, on y va ? »

Demanda Ian en arrachant Liam des bras de son ami pour le poser dans ceux de sa petite sœur, Debbie, qui demanda curieuse.

« - T'es qui toi ?

- Je m'appelle Nathan.

- T'as de super beaux yeux !

- Merci, c'est gentil.

- De rien. T'habite où ?

- Bon, aller viens. Si tu commences à répondre on est pas prêt de bouger.

- Mais, il vient d'arriver ! »

Pesta Debbie. Fiona lui caressa les cheveux en renchérissant.

« - C'est vrai, restez un peu.

- Il reviendra après. Faut qu'on passe à la bibliothèque avant qu'elle ferme.

- Toi, à la bibliothèque ? Tu vas faire quoi la bas ?

- J'sais pas, des trucs comme... réviser peut-être. »

Répondit insolemment le petit roux à sa sœur aînée. Nathan esquissa un sourire et tourna la tête vers Lip qui lança moqueur.

« - Quoi ? La trigono ? J'ai déjà donné mon vieux, tu perds ton temps.

- Qui sait, j'ai peut être de meilleures méthodes que toi... »

Rétorqua ce coup-ci Nathan avec un petit sourire en coin. Lip esquissa un sourire, ne sachant que répondre. Lui aussi était un génie. Physique, histoire, maths, langues, philo, arnaques... rien ne lui résistait. Les deux garçons se tirent du regard jusqu'à ce que Veronica ne parle.

« - Si il y arrive avec Ian tu pourrais peut-être lui coller Carl entre les pattes. »

Lip rigola en pensant aux possibles méthodes que Nathan utilisait pour pousser son frère à apprendre. Il doutait fort que Fiona lui confie Carl. De son côté, Ian senti monter en lui un léger pic de jalousie. Il partageait déjà tout avec sa famille, il ne voulait pas aussi avoir à leur céder Nathan. Fiona répondit en rigolant doucement.

« - Ils ont même pas voulu de lui en cours d'été... Alors à moins d'un miracle...

- Bon, on est plus là. »

Lâcha Ian en voyant son frère dévisager Nathan. Lip et Ian étaient très proches, mais il existait entre eux une certaine jalousie non qualifiable. Ian n'enviait pas Lip parce qu'il était Lip, mais parce qu'en temps qu'aîné, il passait toujours avant lui. On lui avait toujours refourgué ses vielles affaires, des vêtements aux manuels scolaires. Et en apprenant l'an dernier qu'il était gay, Lip avait même traîné Ian chez sa copine pour qu'elle essaye de lui faire retrouver le droit chemin. Toisant légèrement son frère, Ian attrapa Nathan par le bras il le tira jusqu'à la porte.

« - Vous rentrez pour dîner ? »

Cria Fiona.

« - Ouais. »

Hurla Ian en réponse.

* * *

_***-* Shameless o.o**_

* * *

Les garçons sortirent de la bibliothèque sur les coups des 18h. Nathan poussa un léger soupire et toisa un jeune qui venait de le frôler sans pour autant rouspéter. Il se tourna ensuite vers Ian qui lança doucement.

« - Tu pourrais aussi m'aider pour l'espagnol ? J'ai une évaluation dans une semaine. Je veux rafler le maximum de point dans les matières non scientifiques.

- Ian, c'est pas méchant mais des fois tu me donnes mal à la tête pendant les révisions...

- Non, mais ça va en langues je me débrouille plutôt bien.

- J'ai vu ça. »

Plaisanta Nathan en mordillant légèrement sa lèvre inférieure pour retenir un sourire. Ian ancra son regard dans le sien, le défiant de le soutenir. Chose que l'aîné fit. Et en plus, il ajouta suavement.

« - J'pourrais t'aider en sciences nat aussi... »

Ian rigola, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à celle là. En tournant la tête son regard tomba sur Mandy, au coin de la rue avec ses copines. Elle le vit aussi et lui fit un signe de main. Ian y répondit, attirant l'attention de Nathan sur elle. Le roux se tourna vers lui, toute envie de rire étant partie. Il connaissait bien sa meilleure amie, elle prenait très au sérieux son rôle de petite amie. Alors il commença, hésitant.

« - Euh, y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir.

- Oui ?

- J'ai une copine... Enfin, officiellement je veux dire. »

Ajouta-t-il lorsque Nathan inclina la tête sur le côté en fronçant des sourcils. Il se pinça les lèvres et continua prestement.

« - Fin', c'est compliqué mais aux yeux du monde, je sors avec Mandy Milkovich.

- La jolie brune qui s'avance jovialement vers toi ? »

Demanda Nathan en tournant le regard vers elle. Ian se tourna vers elle avant de revenir vers Nathan.

« - Ouais. Mais il se passe rien avec elle, en réalité c'est ma meilleure pote.

- Salut mon chéri ! »

Lança Mandy en sautant au bras de Ian. Il se tourna vers elle et elle déposa un smack rapide sur ses lèvres avant de demander en posant le regard sur Nathan.

« - Qui est-ce ?

- Mon ami, Nathan. »

Mandy leva de nouveau le regard vers Ian, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle interpréta sa phrase par 'Je couche avec lui'. Lui tendant néanmoins la main, elle lança gaiement.

« - Moi c'est Mandy, enchantée.

- De même. »

Répondit Nathan en lui adressant un sourire poli avant de lui serrer la main.

« - Vous faites quoi ?

- Ben... Nat m'aide avec mes cours. Après, on va rentrer dîner.

- Lip sera là ?

- Ouais...

- Cool ! Je peux passer alors ?

- Si tu veux.

- Super ! »

S'exclama-t-elle avant de plaquer un baiser contre sa joue. Puis elle s'éloigna en lançant simplement à l'attention de Nathan.

« - Salut. »

Il lui fit un signe de main avant de tourner le visage vers Ian.

« - J'ai dit, c'est compliqué...

- Mais je te demande pas d'explications. »

Rétorqua Nathan en lui adressant un sourire en plastique. Ian hocha la tête avec un léger sourire amusé. Quoiqu'il dise, il savait qu'il avait envie de savoir. Ils allèrent se poser dans le parc après être passés rapidement au snack et Ian commença son histoire.

« - C'est la première personne à qui j'ai avoué que j'étais homo.

- Et Lip ?

- Il l'a comprit en trouvant les magazines que je planquais.

- Fiona.

- Je lui ai dit bien après. Au début, Mandy a craqué pour moi. Alors elle me collait et un soir elle m'a sauté dessus, mais comme j'l'ai repoussé elle a lâché ses frères après moi en leur disant que j'avais essayé de la baiser. Mickey a cherché à me coincer pendant une semaine.

- C'est son mec ?

- Non, c'est son frère. »

Rigola Ian amusé par l'idée de Mickey avec une fille. Pourtant celui-ci s'acharnait à prouver sa virilité en couchant de temps en temps avec des filles. Ian trouvait ça ridicule, mais il ne parlait pas de ce genre de chose avec Mickey... L'aîné étouffait toujours dans l'œuf toute forme de discussion. Avec lui c'était toujours, bonjour, on baise, à la prochaine. Il en vint même à se demander pourquoi il s'était persuadé d'être amoureux de lui...

Nathan hocha la tête et il continua ses explications.

« - Alors pour éviter de me faire défoncer j'ai dû lui dire la vérité. Elle était furieuse, elle pensait que j'l'avais jeté parce qu'elle était pas assez bien, mais quand elle a su, elle les a rappelé et c'est là qu'on, enfin qu'elle, a eu l'idée de se faire passer pour ma copine. Comme ça personne penserait que j'étais pd.

- Ok... T'es pas prêt à l'assumer ?

- Je dirais pas ça... Mais c'était pour pouvoir être tranquille au bahut. Elle sait que je vois des gens, je lui dit tout en général. Elle et moi on fait de moins en moins semblant maintenant qu'elle se tape Lip. »

Passant outre l'information sur Lip et Mandy, qui ne l'intéressait pas du tout, Nathan demanda curieux.

« - T'as couché avec combien de mecs ? »

Ian, surprit de sa question, le regarda avec les yeux ronds. Nathan rigola et lui donna un léger coup de coude.

« - Roh, aller...

- J'ai... Je sais pas, je dirais une douzaine.

- Ptit coquin. »

Le taquina l'aîné.

« - Ben et toi alors ? »

Râla Ian en rougissant légèrement.

« - Je compte aussi les fois où j'étais pas consentant ? »

Demanda Nathan en fronçant légèrement des sourcils. Ian fit les gros yeux et il rigola.

« - Je plaisante. Je dirais, p't'être, trois ou quatre...

- Sérieusement ? »

Demanda Ian plus que surprit. Nathan roula des yeux en répondant.

« - Oui ! J'ai dit qu'on me prenait souvent pour une pute, pas que j'en étais une...

- Non ! C'est pas ça... j'ai pas dit ça ! »

Se défendit Ian. Nathan lui adressa un regard et Ian, ne sachant quoi ajouter, se leva.

« - On rentre ? Si je suis en retard, Fiona m'arrache la tête.

- Oh, j'ai pas envie de m'imposer. »

Répondit Nathan en se levant à son tour. Il savait bien comment ça se passait dans les familles nombreuses sans aucun parents responsable : on se dépatouillait comme on pouvait. Il n'avait pas envie d'être une bouche de plus à nourrir. Ian lui adressa un sourire en lançant.

« - T'as promis à Debbie que tu reviendrais... à moins que t'en ai pas envie. »

Ajouta-t-il en perdant son sourire.

« - Je comprendrais tout à fait.

- Non, ça me ferait super plaisir.

- Si tu veux pas te force pas.

- Ian... »

Fit Nathan en posant les mains en coupe contre son visage.

« - C'est ok. C'est juste que je veux pas être un boulet pour ta sœur.

- Fiona ? Tu l'as entendu, elle attend qu'une chose c'est que tu reviennes. Ce s'ra plutôt nous les boulets si tu veux mon avis. »

Nathan le lâcha et esquissa un sourire en glissant les mains dans ses poches.

* * *

**_*-*_****_ Sham_****_el_****_ess _****_o.o_**

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

J'attends encore vos avis, vous pensez quoi de Nathan ? De Ian ? De tout le monde quoi v.v

Bises^^


	4. Chapitre 4

**SANS AUCUNE HONTE *-* Chapitre 4**

Les garçons rentrèrent et Debbie couru les saluer à leur arrivée. Ils aidèrent à dresser la table, le dîner étant déjà prêt, et s'attablèrent. Tout le monde était là, plus Vivi et son copain... et Mandy...

« - Alors, tu viens d'où ? »

Demanda-t-elle d'ailleurs curieuse tandis que Fiona le servait.

« - De RiverSide. »

Répondit-il timidement en posant son assiette sur la table. Vivi s'exclama soudainement.

« - La vache, ça fait une trotte jusqu'ici !

- Qu'est-ce que t'es venu fiche dans notre trou paumé ? »

Continua Mandy.

« - J'ai été placé en famille d'accueil.

- Chez les Gallagher ? »

S'étonna la brune gothique. Fiona la toisa, sidérée par le sous entendu. A la base, elle ne l'aimait pas, mais la supporter la rendait encore plus antipathique. Le dîner continua malgré tout diffusément. Chacun parlait, racontait sa journée et ses anecdotes. Nathan se proposa ensuite d'aider Fiona à la vaisselle pendant que les autres digéraient devant la TV. C'était férié le lendemain, alors les petits avaient le droit de veiller. Entre temps, Fiona avait prit toute la mesure de ce qu'avait dit Nathan pendant le dîner. Elle hésita un moment et fini par demander.

« - T'as dit que t'avais des frères ? »

Comprenant où elle voulait en venir, Nathan répondit sans lever la tête de son chiffon.

« - Les petits ont été placés, comme moi, dans les villes voisines.

- Et ton aîné ?

- Tu veux dire mes aînés... Mon frère est un vrai connard qu'il vaut mieux ne pas avoir dans sa vie et ma sœur s'est barrée sans se retourner dès qu'elle a eu 18 piges. Elle a décidé de devenir mannequin... »

Fiona lança un regard vers lui attristée par son récit. Nathan essayait de se montrer fort mais elle voyait qu'il était brisé à l'intérieur. Être avec les frères de Ian lui donnait envie de pleurer, car ça lui rappelait ce qu'il avait perdu en étant séparé de ses petits frères, et ce qu'il n'avait jamais eut avec ses aînés. Mais d'un autre côté, il en avait besoin et se sentait bien avec eux, comme si il était en fait chez lui. Bien plus qu'il ne le ressentira jamais dans sa famille d'accueil attitrée. Replongeant son regard dans l'eau savonneuse, elle lui dit doucement.

« - T'es le bienvenu ici... Tu peux squatter autant que tu veux. »

Nathan secoua légèrement la tête en répondant.

« - Je veux pas que tu me prenne en pitié...

- Eh, c'est pas de la pitié ! »

Rétorqua Fiona en attirant son attention avec un coup dans son épaule. Nathan leva la tête vers elle et elle ajouta avec un léger sourire.

« - Je crois que Ian t'aime bien... Et puis, tu pourrais être n'importe lequel de mes frères... J'aimerais que quelqu'un les aide, dans une situation pareille. »

Nathan se pinça les lèvres, ne trouvant rien à en redire. Pour une fois, quelqu'un se souciait de lui. Tout comme avec Ian et Liam, il s'attachait maintenant à Fiona alors qu'il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques heures. Il voulait à tout prix éviter de s'accrocher à quelqu'un dans cette ville où il ne se savait que de passage, et voilà qu'il s'entichait d'une famille toute entière.

* * *

_***-* Shameless o.o**_

* * *

Nathan était allongé dans son lit, le dos appuyé contre le montant. Il commençait à se faire tard mais le sommeil refusait de venir à lui, alors il avait décidé de lire un des romans obligatoires des classes de dernière années. C'était une œuvre autobiographique qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui exposait les méfaits de l'exile que choisissent certaines personnes pour se procurer un meilleur avenir. Il avait dévoré les 300pages en moins d'une heure et arrivait à la fin. Il sursauta légèrement et se redressa dans son lit en entendant des coups contre sa fenêtre. Plissant les yeux pour mieux voir, il se leva en distinguant la jolie frimousse d'Ian dans la pénombre. Se dirigeant vers la fenêtre, il ouvrit le carreau et demanda doucement.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Tu me laisses entrer ?

- Si Huge te voit, il pète un câble.

- S'il te plaît... »

Nathan se pinça la lèvres et se recula pour laisser de la place à son cadet. Ian s'agrippa au rebord de la fenêtre et monta habilement, se hissant dans la chambre. Nathan le prit par le bras pour l'aider et lui dit en rigolant.

« - T'es complètement taré. Tu sais quelle heure il est ?

- Désolé...

- Ian... »

Commença l'aîné. Glissant les doigts sous la capuche de son cadet il la descendit lentement.

« - Qui t'a fait ça ?

- Franck. »

Répondit simplement le plus jeune en allant s'asseoir sur le lit. Il avait la lèvre fendue. Les fréquentant depuis près d'une semaine maintenant, Nathan les entendait souvent parler de lui, et savait que c'était leur père mais il ne l'avait jamais croisé. Pourtant il passait beaucoup de temps chez les Gallagher, c'est dire à quel point leurs parents étaient absent dans leurs vies. Posant les coudes contre ses cuisses, Ian se prit la tête entre les mains et lâcha doucement.

« - Je suis désolé, je savais pas où aller et... j'ai eu envie de te voir. »

Avoua-t-il avant de se mordre la lèvre. En vérité, il était allé se réfugier chez les Milkovich, comme à son habitude. Mais Mandy était sortie. Et lorsqu'il était arrivé, loin de s'enquérir de son état, Mickey n'avait eu qu'une idée en tête : baiser. Ils s'étaient disputés et ses mots mais surtout son comportement avaient finis par écœurer Ian. Ils étaient censé être aussi amis, mais Mickey n'en avait littéralement rien à foutre de lui. Tout comme Karen de Lip. C'était à cette idée qu'il avait craqué. Et ses pas l'avaient menés directement à Nathan. Inquiet, l'aîné se posa prêt de lui et prit son visage dans ses mains. Inspectant ses blessures avant de demander.

« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- C'est vraiment très con... Il est rentré complètement torché, et... il a juste voulu embarquer les bières que j'ai acheté pour la maison. Il fait ça tout le temps mais... J'en peux plus ! Nous on se saigne en quatre, Fiona doit jongler avec une dizaines de job, et lui, il nous prend tout sans rien nous donner en retour. Même pas … même pas une once de reconnaissance, pas d'affection, rien ! J'ai juste... envie qu'il crève... »

Avoua-t-il en serrant ses poings qu'il remonta contre ses lèvres. Nathan se pinça les lèvres en pressant contre sa nuque en représailles et lui dit doucement.

« - Dis pas ça...

- Je t'assure, c'est vrai.

- Je te comprends, Ian. Mais tu dois prendre sur toi. Pour l'instant, même si c'est un modèle de père en papier carton, il est la seule raison pour laquelle vous être encore ensemble... Si il lui arrive quelque chose, Fiona vous perdra et vous risquez d'être placés dans des familles différentes. Ce sera bien pire, crois moi. »

Ian releva la tête, détournant son attention de la rage qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de Franck. Nathan avait perdu sa mère, et ensuite sa famille. Et lui était là, à ressasser sa douleur et ses ressentiments.

« - Je suis désolé. Je voulais pas t'embêter avec ces histoires.

- C'est ok. Les potes c'est fait pour ça... Je suis là pour te soutenir, te conseiller... Prend ton mal en patience... Ignore le... C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire pour ta famille.

- Alors... on est juste potes ? »

Demanda Ian en ancrant son regard dans celui de Nathan. L'aîné pouffa de rire en répondant.

« - De tout ce que j'ai dit t'a retenu que ça ?

- Répond moi. »

Insista le plus jeune. Son ton n'avait pourtant rien de pressant, ni de mauvais. Il voulait juste savoir. Nathan se pinça les lèvres en détournant le regard et leva de nouveau la tête vers lui.

« - J'en sais rien... Je sais juste que, j'aime bien être avec toi, on s'tape de bons délires. J'apprécie vraiment la confiance que t'as en moi et des fois... j'ai carrément envie que tu me baises... »

Avoua-t-il avant de se pincer la lèvre. Puis inclinant la tête sur le côté, il demanda avec un léger sourire.

« - Alors, on est juste pote ? »

Ian s'humecta machinalement les lèvres en se redressant. Nathan se rendait compte qu'en lui avouant cela, il allait provoquer ce qu'ils évitaient depuis le début. Qu'importe. Le ''bon moment'' ne se présenterait jamais. Ian se pinça la lèvre inférieure en se penchant légèrement vers Nathan. L'aîné s'inclina à son tour vers lui, rapprochant son visage du sien. Posant la main contre sa nuque, il hésita un instant. Ian posa le front contre le sien, le souffle court. N'y tenant plus, Nathan plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Répondant à son baiser, Ian agrippa son poignet et accepta quelques baisers de surface avant de pousser sa langue contre ses lèvres. Nathan ouvrit la bouche et leurs muscles buccaux entrèrent dans la partie. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, puis leur échange devint ardent. La température monta chez chacun d'entre eux. Ian tira son aîné par le poignet et la jambe pour le pousser à venir vers lui. Passant au-dessus de lui, Nathan s'assit sur ses cuisses en enroulant les bras autour de ses épaules. Ian poussa un soupire entre deux baisers. Fourrant les mains sous le t-shirt de son aîné, il caressa le bas de son dos, ses hanches. Nathan rompit leur échange pour poser ses lèvres dans son cou, où il embrassa et lécha suavement sa peau laiteuse. Ian lâcha un léger gémissement lorsqu'il fourra la langue dans son oreille avant d'en mordiller le lobe. Se reculant ensuite légèrement, Nathan attrapa son t-shirt par le bas et le souleva. Le lui enlevant. Ian leva les bras pour faciliter le retrait et lâcha son t-shirt par terre. L'aîné prit le temps de laisser ses mains courir sur ses bras, et son torse. Ian le regarda faire comme hypnotisé. Ses mains étaient si douces contre sa peau, les autres n'avaient jamais prit la peine de le caresser... Nathan lui prit ensuite le visage entre les mains et scella de nouveau ses lèvres aux siennes. Les doigts de Ian se resserrèrent contre les hanches de l'aîné qui commencèrent à bouger d'elles mêmes.

« - Oh... Nat... »

Soupira-t-il à bout de souffle. Ceci avant d'attraper à son tour le t-shirt de Nathan pour l'enlever. Il le laissa par terre, aux côtés du sien, et renversa Nathan contre le matelas. L'aîné rigola légèrement et passa les jambes autour de ses hanches. Ian se mit à remuer au-dessus de lui, bougeant les hanches entre ses cuisses écartées. Frottant son bassin contre le sien par dessus leurs vêtements. Nathan se pinça les lèvres pour retenir un léger gémissement. Il descendit les mains dans son dos et les entra dans son jean, lui pressant gentiment les fesses. Ian se redressa, s'asseyant sur ses genoux il déboucla sa ceinture et déboutonna son jean. Nathan se redressa légèrement, attrapant les rebords de son jean qu'il abaissa. Ian se débarrassa de son vêtement et libéra Nathan de son bas, esquissant un léger sourire en constatant qu'il ne portait rien en dessous. L'aîné le prit par les épaules et le retourna. L'asseyant, il passa de nouveau au-dessus de lui et attrapa les bords de son caleçon pour libérer son sexe. Ian n'eut rien le temps de dire, Nathan déposa un baiser contre sa joue, un autre contre sa clavicule et se pencha au-dessus de lui. Il déposa un baiser contre son gland et leva les yeux vers lui. Ian avait les sourcils froncés, les lèvres pincées et serait les draps entre ses doigts. Nathan fit glisser sa langue contre sa verge, lui tirant un léger soupire, avant de suçoter son gland. Ian poussa un nouveau soupire et leva la main pour la poser sur sa tête mais se ravisa. Nathan esquissa un léger sourire et, décidant de mettre fin à sa douce torture, le prit en bouche.

« - Oh put- han... »

Gémit le plus jeune. Nathan le suça en le caressant doucement. Au bout de quelques minutes, Ian le prit par les épaules et haleta.

« - Att... Arrêtes-toi, sinon je... »

Nathan se redressa et passa les bras autour de son cou avant de l'embrasser longuement. Puis il inversa leur position, faisant passer son cadet au-dessus de lui. Écartant légèrement les jambes, il s'humecta deux doigts qu'il glissa entre leur deux corps. Ancrant son regard dans le sien il se pinça la lèvre en entrant ses doigts en lui. Ian ouvrit légèrement la bouche, Nathan l'excitait au plus haut point. Et il ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Il le voulait si fort, mais il n'avait pas envie de baiser avec lui comme il le faisait avec les autres. Il méritait mieux. L'aîné l'attrapa par les hanches et le tira entre ses jambes avant de poser la main contre sa nuque pour l'attirer vers lui. Ian l'agrippa par les cuisses et l'embrassa passionnément. Nathan, soulevant le bassin, se frotta contre lui. Rompant le baiser, il déplaça ses lèvres dans son cou et lâcha doucement.

« - Vas-y. »

Ian se pinça la lèvre, se tenant sur un bras il glissa une main entre leur corps et se saisit de son sexe. Nathan le regarda faire et souleva légèrement le bassin. Le plus jeune fit rouler son gland entre ses fesses et le poussa contre son entrée. Nathan se mordit la lèvre, retenant une plainte, alors qu'Ian le pénétrait lentement. Ian retint son souffle en s'enfonçant en lui et poussa jusqu'à la garde, il était si étroit...

« - Respire... »

Soupira Nathan en remontant les mains contre ses bras. Ian se pinça les lèvres avant de répondre à demi mots.

« - Mais t'es...

- Je sais... Juste... Vas y doucement... »

Ian hocha la tête en reculant lentement les hanches. Posant ses lèvres contre celles de son aîné, il revint doucement en lui. Répétant ces mouvements, il commença gentiment à le culbuter. Nathan se mordit la lèvre en gémissant doucement. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de rapports intimes. Mais il avait vraiment envie de le faire avec Ian. Au fur et à mesure, les entrées du cadet en lui se firent plus fluides et un peu plus rapides. Nathan remonta les jambes contre ses cuisses. Les cuisses serrées contre les hanches de Ian, il s'accrocha à ses épaules en gémissant sous ses coups de butoir.

« - Mh... Han... Ian...

- Ha... Putain... »

Jura Ian en fourrant son visage dans le cou du plus âgé. Nathan était tellement serré qu'il lui faisait tourner la tête. Il se sentait venir. Se redressant sur ses coudes il augmenta le rythme de ses entrées en lui. Nathan écarta machinalement les jambes en soulevant le bassin, améliorant l'angle de pénétration. Ian s'enfonça en lui jusqu'à la garde, butant contre sa prostate. Ils poussèrent un gémissement commun. S'agrippant à sa fesse pour le pousser plus loin en lui, Nathan lâcha haletant.

« - T'arrêtes pas Ian... continue ! »

Le roux posa le front contre le sien en continuant ses coups de bassins. Sa peau claquait frénétiquement contre ses fesses et le lit grinçait légèrement, ce qui n'empêcha pas Ian d'aller encore plus vite.

« - Shh... Mh... Han ! »

Ian plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes pour étouffer les gémissements de son aîné. Nathan continua à soupirer contre ses lèvres et gémir dans sa bouche, pressant ses fesses. Le griffant légèrement, remontant les mains dans son dos. Plissant le front, Ian se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de retrousser la supérieure dans une moue de plaisir.

« - Nh... Je vais venir...

- Oh oui, vas y ! »

Gémit Nathan contre sa peau brûlante. Ian se mordit la lèvre, retenant un jurons, et continua à donner de bons coups de bassins qui emmenèrent Nathan à l'orgasme avant de se retirer. Il éjacula contre sa cuisse en se pinçant les lèvres avant de se laisser tomber près de lui. Roulant sur le dos, il posa un bras en travers de son front en reprenant son souffle. Nathan poussa un léger soupire en tirant les couvertures. Lui aussi était presque hors d'haleine. Il s'essuya machinalement la cuisse avec un coin de drap. Ian se pinça la lèvre et se redressa sur un coude.

« - Désolé... Tu veux que, que j'aille chercher une serviette, ou...

- Non... »

Répondit doucement Nathan, l'esprit bien loin de ces préoccupations. Puis tournant la tête vers lui, il demanda presque innocemment.

« - T'es prêt à recommencer ?

- Quoi, maintenant ? »

Demanda Ian étonné. A la base, il avait eut envie de lui demander comment il se sentait, si il n'avait pas trop mal, mais la réponse était beaucoup trop évidente pour que la question soit posée. Nathan se redressa à son tour.

« - Oh oui, tu viens juste de lâcher le Kraken... »

Lâcha-t-il en soulevant les couvertures pour passer sur lui. Poussant sur ses épaules, il l'allongea et se pencha au-dessus de lui, posant ses lèvres dans son cou avant de lui mordiller gentiment la peau. Ian rigola et fini par pousser un soupire lorsque Nathan frotta ses fesses contre son sexe.

* * *

_***-* Shameless o.o**_

* * *

Après son deuxième assaut, Nathan avait décidé de laisser Ian tranquille. Non pas qu'il ait été rassasié, mais son cadet semblait avoir besoin de se reposer un peu. Il avait alors résisté à ses envies de viol toute la nuit. Mais il était temps de réveiller la marmotte. Et Nathan comptait bien le faire à sa façon. Repoussant légèrement les couvertures, il passa au-dessus de Ian et posa les mains contre son torse. Ian plissa les yeux, esquissant une grimace face au réveil et refusant d'ouvrir les yeux. Se penchant sur lui, Nathan lâcha doucement.

« - Salut. »

Et déposant un baiser dans le cou du cadet, il acheva de le réveiller en s'amusant à lécher sa peau offerte. Ian émergea avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« - Hey... »

Réussit-il à lâcher. Nathan se redressa, plaçant son visage en face du sien, et se mordit légèrement la lèvre.

« - C'est l'heure du p'tit dèj.

- Oh... »

Soupira-t-il blasé. Ils avaient cours ce matin et ça ne l'enchantait pas du tout de se lever, même si il avait une faim de loup. Mais visiblement, Nathan ne parlait vraiment de déjeuner.

« - Ow ! »

S'exclama Ian lorsqu'il se frotta contre lui avant de l'empoigner par dessus son bas. Nathan rigola en posant un simple baiser contre ses lèvres avant de se glisser sous les couvertures. Ian se pinça les lèvres en serrant les draps entre ses doigts tandis que Nathan tirait sur l'élastique de son short pour en sortir son sexe. Il le goba entre ses lèvres sans préavis et commença à le sucer. Ian plissa les yeux en soufflant pour faire redescendre la pression. Peine perdue. Nathan avait bien l'intention de s'amuser avec lui avant de partir en cours.

* * *

_***-* Shameless o.o**_

* * *

Nathan et Ian arrivèrent au lycée ensemble mais se séparèrent dès qu'ils y entrèrent et sans effusion de sentiments. Ils avaient cours complètement à l'opposé l'un de l'autre et avaient prévus de se rejoindre pour le déjeuner. En faisant une escale aux toilettes, Ian tomba sur Lip qui sortait d'une des cabines en remontant sa braguette.

« - Hey. »

Lâcha l'aîné, content de le voir. Il fallait dire que la veille, la dispute avait été plutôt mouvementé, et tout le monde avait fini par se mêler à la bagarre qui en avait résulté. Ian s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche lorsque Mandy sorti à son tour de la cabine. Elle lui adressa un léger sourire sans rien ajouter. Lip lança un regard vers elle et revint à son frère.

« - Ça va ?

- Ouais.

- T'es parti comme une furie. On s'est fait du soucis.

- Ouais je sais, je vais envoyer un message à Fiona...

- T'as découché ? »

Demanda Mandy étonnée en refaisant sa queue de cheval. Il hocha simplement la tête. Mais Lip le fixait, attendant visiblement la suite. Glissant les mains dans ses poches il lança simplement.

« - J'ai dormi chez Nathan. »

Lip se contenta de le fixer, un large sourire se dessinant sur son visage. Sans savoir d'où ça venait, il percevait souvent la vérité cachée derrière les phrases simples de son cadets. Ils étaient vraiment proches, et il le connaissait tellement bien. Ian, bien que débridé, pouvait se montrer tellement pudique face à l'évocation de ses conquêtes. Aucun des frères n'ajouta mot, la sonnerie retenti. Mandy tapa le bras du roux en lâchant amicalement.

« - Va falloir qu'on discute de ce Nathan. »

Et elle l'attrapa par le bras. Adressant un signe de main à Lip avant de s'en aller vers leur salle de cours.

* * *

**_*-*_****_ Sham_****_el_****_ess _****_o.o_**

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

Coucou !

Ché pas si j'ai pensé à dire que la fic était Rating M voir même R, parce que y'aura beaucoup de scènes de sexe entre eux deux là...

Enjoy :3


	5. Chapitre 5

**SANS AUCUNE HONTE *-* Chapitre 5**

Nathan vint rejoindre Ian à l'heure du déjeuner. Il se trouvait avec Mandy. Adressant un léger sourire à la brune, il se posa en face de Ian et le fixa en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis très longtemps, mais le roux su comment interpréter son expression. Un peu comme 'Putain, c'est quoi ce bordel ?!' ou simplement par 'Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?'. Dans les deux cas, Mandy ne laissa pas à Ian le temps de répondre.

« - Tu dois savoir que Ian et moi on sort ensemble, ou plutôt, qu'on fait semblant... Ça me dérange pas que tu couches avec lui, il se tape qui il veut j'm'enfous. T'façon il me raconte tout. »

Au fur et à mesure de sa tirade, le visage de Ian se décomposa. Nathan posa un regard assassin sur son cadet. Ian secoua légèrement la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui avait rien dit du tout à son propos. Ça paru calmer un peu Nathan qui se contenta d'écouter la brune parler.

« - Il me dit tout parce que je suis sa pote. Et si tu veux continuer à avoir sa bite où je pense, ben tu vas devoir me supporter. »

Lança-t-elle avec un léger sourire. Nathan ancra son regard dans le sien, ne sachant vraiment que faire. La première option était de l'envoyer chier bien promptement, et la seconde, de se lever sans rien dire. Pour éviter une embrouille avec Ian, il choisit la deuxième et se leva sans rien dire. Ian fusilla Mandy du regard et se leva à son tour, essayant de le retenir.

« - Nathan... »

Il rattrapa l'aîné par le poignet mais il se défit de sa prise. Ian ouvrit la bouche mais Mandy lança depuis son siège d'un air entendu.

« - C'était une blague... Humour, vous connaissez ?

- Tais-toi ! J'veux dire, s'il te plaît, ok ? Fermes la. »

Nathan adressa un regard à Mandy, ne prenant même pas la peine de la toiser, elle n'en valait pas le coup. Il lui tourna le dos et parti, Ian sur les talons.

« - Nat... Nathan...

- Tu sais quoi, c'est pas la peine de pleurer. »

Lâcha Nathan en s'arrêtant brusquement. Se tournant vers Ian, il esquissa un léger sourire et continua.

« - Je t'avertis, je traînerais pas avec elle.

- T'es pas obligé.

- Je crois que je préfère ta famille à tes potes.

- Ah ouais ? »

Rigola Ian. Nathan hocha la tête.

« - Largement ! Tous tes frères et sœurs réunis, ça me va mieux que de rester ne serait-ce que deux minutes avec ta copine. »

Ian se pinça la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire. Il fallait dire que Mandy, avec ses manières déplacées, avait du mal à conquérir les gens avec qui elle ne couchait pas. Changeant de sujet, Ian demanda goguenard.

« - Alors, je passes toujours revoir mon espagnol chez toi ce soir ?

- Je savais pas qu'on avait rencart. »

Rétorqua Nathan.

« - Ben, t'as dit que tu m'aiderais... »

Se défendit Ian avec un sourire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus charmeur. Nathan rigola en penchant la tête sur le côté. Ian le prenait déjà par les sentiments en faisant ce genre de bouille irrésistible. Se pinçant les lèvres, il fini par répondre.

« - Je bosses après les cours. Mais passes demain.

- Ok. T'auras cours jusqu'à quelle heure ?

- 17, mais je sécherais le sport si tu veux.

- Cool. On rentra ensemble ?

- Seulement si tu laisses ta pouffe à la niche. »

Répondit Nathan avec un petit sourire en ancrant son regard dans le sien. Ian pouffa de rire et tourna instinctivement le regard vers Mandy, de peur qu'elle ne l'entende. Nathan se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant de le frapper gentiment au ventre pour regagner son attention. Puis il lui dit simplement.

« - Je bouge. On se capte plus tard. »

Ian se contenta de hocher la tête avant de retourner s'asseoir avec Mandy.

* * *

_***-* Shameless o.o**_

* * *

Le soir, Ian rentra chez lui avec son frère et sa copine. Mandy rentrait avec eux pratiquement tous les soirs maintenant. Lâchant son sac dans un coin du salon, il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour trouver un truc à grignoter pendant que Lip et elle se ruaient dans la chambre. Fiona fourrait prestement le linge dans la machine. Les pas des deux ados attirèrent son attention et elle aperçu alors Ian. Se dirigeant vers lui, elle le fouetta avec la serviette qu'elle avait en main et demanda irritée.

« - Ben alors, t'étais passé où ?! »

Ian sursauta et rattrapa le paquet de biscuit qui lui avait échappé des mains avant de répondre.

« - Désolé, je t'ai envoyé un message.

- Oui, ce matin ! J'me suis inquiété toute la nuit ! Et puis tu m'as pas répondu, t'étais où ?

- Chez Nathan. Je... j'ai dormi là-bas. »

L'information fit décolérer l'aînée. Fronçant des sourcils elle demanda curieuse.

« - C'est du sérieux ?

- Ah mais on est pas ensemble ! »

Se défendit Ian. Un peu trop vivement d'ailleurs. Fiona lui lança un regard en souriant légèrement. On la lui faisait pas, à elle. Puis elle leva les yeux vers l'horloge et s'affola.

« - Merde! J'suis à la bourre ! Tu peux préparer le dîner ? Steeve va pas tarder avec les p'tits.

- Ok. »

Répondit Ian en s'accoudant à la table, regardant sa sœur s'affairer dans tous les sens. Elle quitta la maison au moment où son petit ami arrivait avec Debbie et Carl.

* * *

_***-* Shameless o.o**_

* * *

Comme convenu, le lendemain, Ian et Nathan se rejoignirent à la sortie du lycée et rentrèrent ensemble chez Nathan. Ils étaient maintenant dans sa chambre, mais on ne pouvait pas dire que les révisions volaient très haut.

« - T'as dit que tu te débrouillais en langue.

- Ouais. Fin... beaucoup mieux qu'en physique quoi...

- Oh, Dio mio... »

Soupira Nathan en posant la main contre son front avant de continuer à rouspéter en espagnol pendant un moment. Il baragouinait souvent en espagnol lorsqu'il se parlait à lui même. Ian se mordit la lèvre. Légèrement amusé. Mais dans le même temps, l'entendre s'exprimer dans sa langue natale lui faisait toujours un drôle d'effet. Un effet du genre non attendu, mais très agréable. Se redressant agacé, Nathan tapa légèrement sa paume contre son front.

« - Aie !

- T'as la tête dure ! »

Rouspéta-t-il. Ça faisait trois ou quatre fois qu'ils relisaient et qu'il expliquait le même extrait et le cadet était encore à la ramasse. Ian rigola en attrapant son poignet, ancrant son regard dans le sien, il lança posément.

« - J'ai autre chose, de dur...

- Ian... »

Soupira Nathan. Quand il commençait quelque chose, il aimait bien faire, et terminer. Ainsi, l'idée d'abandonner son tutorat lui déplaisait. En contre-partie, celle de s'amuser un peu avec son cadet... Ian haussa suggestivement les sourcils en esquissant un sourire.

« - Roh, et puis merde ! Fais voir la bête. »

Fit-il en s'agenouillant entre ses jambes. Ian rigola et déboucla prestement sa ceinture. Nathan se mordit la lèvre et s'attela à déboutonner son jean. Abaissant son caleçon, il en sorti son sexe qu'il caressa doucement en accrochant son regard au sien. Ian se pinçant les lèvres en agrippant à sa chaise, avança machinalement le bassin. Le taquinant, Nathan lui envoya un baiser avant de se pencher au-dessus de lui, les yeux toujours ancrés dans les siens. Ian rigola mais s'arrêta vite quand l'aîné fit remonter sa langue contre sa verge, s'attardant ensuite contre son gland. Nathan esquissa un sourire avant de le prendre dans sa bouche. Ian se mordit la lèvre et glissa la main dans ses cheveux en poussant un soupire. Les remontant en queue de cheval, il dégagea son visage. L'aîné le suça goulûment, passionnément. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis deux semaines mais Nathan avait l'impression que ça avait toujours été ainsi. Même en sachant que c'était dangereux pour lui, il s'était très facilement lié d'affection pour Ian, et son appétit sexuel allait de paire avec ses sentiments. Le cadet attrapa son visage entre ses mains et le tira vers lui. Nathan s'essuya la bouche du dos de la main avant de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ian l'empoigna par dessus ses vêtements, lui tirant un soupire étouffé par leur baiser. Le tirant de nouveau, il le fit asseoir sur lui. Nathan passa un bras autour de son cou, lui griffant légèrement la nuque pour l'exciter, et recommença à le branler de sa deuxième main. Au tour d'Ian de gémir. Nathan rigola, mettant fin à leur baiser. Il aimait bien les réactions de son cadet. Ian esquissa un sourire. Il avait remarqué que ça l'amusait de le taquiner. Mais lui aussi était doué à ce jeu là. Il fourra les mains dans son jogging. Une devant et une derrière, tirant un nouveau soupire à son aîné lorsqu'il empoigna son sexe tout en titillant son entrée du doigt.

« - Moi aussi, j'ai deux mains... »

Lâcha-t-il moqueur. Nathan se mordit la lèvre en plongeant le visage dans son cou. L'heure n'était plus à la plaisanterie. Glissant le pouce contre son gland, il se redressa légèrement en lâchant faiblement contre son oreille.

« - Met-moi un doigt... »

Ian senti son sang faire un tour et venir directement gonfler sa verge. Se pinçant les lèvres, il sorti une main de son bas pour se lubrifier les doigts. Nathan se redressa, attrapant son poignet, et guida sa main jusqu'à sa bouche où il entra deux doigts qu'il lécha et suça tout en tenant son cadet du regard. Puis il le lâcha et passa les bras autour de ses épaules, déposant un baiser contre sa joue, puis dans son cou. Entre temps, Ian glissa de nouveau la main dans son bas, mettant un doigt sur le fruit défendu. Il le caressa gentiment avant d'y entrer un doigt qu'il bougea doucement. Nathan se pinça la lèvre avant de lâcher contre sa peau.

« - Dos. »

Ian fronça légèrement des sourcils avant de comprendre et entra un deuxième en lui, le doigtant toujours aussi doucement.

« - Tres... »

Le cœur du rouquin s'emballa sensiblement, pourtant il s'exécuta. Nathan lui donnait chaud. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre, et ce, juste en le doigtant. Nathan soupira contre son oreille, bougea légèrement du bassin et lâcha.

« - Mas fondo.

- Quoi ? »

Demanda Ian en fronçant des sourcils.

« - Fondo, profond. Plus... »

Il n'eut pas besoin de terminer sa phrase. Ian poussa ses doigts plus loin en lui, lui tirant un gémissement plutôt sonore.

« - Je t'ai fait mal ?

- Non, continue... »

Répondit Nathan entre deux souffles. Ses gestes étant difficiles dans cette position, Ian passa un bras dans le dos de son aîné.

« - Lèves toi. »

Dit-il doucement. Nathan s'exécuta et Ian, se levant avec lui, le fit pivoter sur le bureau. Y prenant appui il continua à bouger ses doigts en lui. Nathan s'accrocha à son t-shirt et le tira vers lui, scellant leur lèvres. Ian rompit leur échange et s'agenouilla devant lui. Tout en continuant sa première activité, il prit son membre dans sa bouche. Nathan se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement et s'accrocha à son bureau d'une main. L'autre, il la posa dans ses cheveux.

« - Han, Ian, att-... arr-... »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais Ian se releva. Le libérant. Nathan s'appuya contre le meuble pour se reprendre et le plus jeune demanda avec un léger sourire.

« - Prêt pour la suite ? »

Nathan rigola en hochant la tête, hors d'haleine. Ian l'attrapa par le bras et le décolla du bureau. Tirant sur son jogging il l'abaissa et retourna son aîné, le plaquant dos contre son torse. Nathan rigola pour lui même, Ian le tenait fermement et il aimait ça. Son sexe buta entre ses fesses alors que le cadet le dirigeait vers le lit. Déposant un baiser contre son épaule, Ian demanda curieux.

« - En vrai, t'aimes bien être sous contrôle. »

Enfin, c'était plus un constat qu'une réelle question. Nathan hocha simplement la tête en se pinçant les lèvres pour retenir un sourire et Ian le lâcha en laissant filtrer un léger rire. Effectivement, il aimait ça, et le plus jeune avait exactement tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il soit 'sous contrôle'. Il se plaça à quatre pattes sur le lit et Ian se plaça derrière lui. Guidant son sexe d'une main, il le pénétra jusqu'à la garde. Nathan ferma les yeux de plaisir et se mordit la lèvre avant de gémir. Ian commença à bouger en lui. Il le prit par les hanches. Allant d'abord plus ou moins doucement, il fini par claquer son bassin de plus en plus fort contre ses fesses. Nathan gémissait à chacun de ses coups de reins. Froissant les draps entre ses doigts tant c'était bon. Ian se pinça les lèvres et se retira. Tirant une plainte à l'aîné. Mais avant qu'il n'ai le temps d'émettre un quelconque commentaire, Ian le tira par la cheville et le retourna. Il lui enleva son jogging et lui écarta les jambes. Se plaçant au milieu, il se pencha au-dessus de lui avant de le pénétrer lentement jusqu'à la garde. Nathan ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte mais le plaisir se lisait aisément sur son visage. Ian attendit un moment pour être sûr qu'il n'y allait pas trop fort. L'aîné hocha la tête en se mordillant la lèvre, alors il agrippa sa cuisse et recommença à bouger. Puis il lâcha doucement, les yeux dans les siens.

« - Tu sais ce que j'aime ?

- Dis moi...

- Quand tu parles, tu sais... »

Nathan esquissa un sourire espiègle et répondit.

« - Cuando hablo como eso ?

- Oui... »

Soupira Ian. Incapable de soutenir son regard plus longtemps, il posa le front contre son torse.

« - Continue. »

Demanda-t-il en s'enfonçant profondément en lui avant de recommencer ses coups de butoirs. Nathan soupira et referma les jambes contre lui en lâchant dans ses souffles saccadés.

« - Sigue... Da me... Sigue así. »

Ian soupira dans son cou alors qu'il continuait à l'exciter en murmurant contre son oreille. Plus de la moitié de ce qu'il disait lui échappait, mais il s'en fichait. Ça l'excitait. Nathan l'excitait comme personne auparavant. Écartant sa cuisse d'une main, il continua à buter en lui, toujours plus fougueusement. Nathan s'accrocha à son épaule d'une main, ramenant l'autre contre son sexe qu'il caressa. Gémissant toujours contre son oreille.

« - Ha, j'vais venir... »

Soupira Ian en se reculant. Nathan le rattrapa par les hanches et le tira en refermant les jambes autour de lui.

« - Te retires pas... »

Le supplia-t-il presque. Revenant en lui, Ian recommença à le pilonner et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Nathan resserra son étreinte autour de son cou en gémissant dans leur baiser. Ian poussa encore en lui et s'enfonça loin, éjaculant puissamment en lui. Nathan soupira en soulevant le bassin, s'empalant un peu plus contre lui. Ian remplaça sa main par la sienne et attrapa le lobe de son oreille entre ses dents. Nathan posa les mains sur ses épaules, bougeant le bassin pour accompagner ses mouvements, et se libéra à son tour dans sa main. Ian se redressa, haletant, et s'essuya la main dans les draps. Nathan rigola légèrement et le laissa se retirer. Il resta allongé en étoile de mer alors que Ian se couchait près de lui en remontant son jean sur ses hanches.

« - Ah putain ! »

Jura-t-il doucement. Encore extatique. Nathan tourna la tête vers lui et demanda avec un sourire en coin.

« - Je suis ton meilleur coup ?

- Oh, putain, ça oui ! »

Nathan rigola avant de se lever, partant à la recherche de son jogging qu'il ramassa au sol et enfila.

« - Tu veux rester ce soir ? »

Demanda-t-il en venant s'agenouiller auprès de lui. Ian se redressa sur ses coudes et répondit avec un petit sourire.

« - Comment refuser.

- Je vais me doucher. »

Conclut Nathan en se levant avec un léger sourire. Ian l'attrapa par la jambe pour le retenir.

« - Je t'accompagne ? »

Nathan hésita un instant. S'envoyer en l'air dans sa chambre était déjà très imprudent. Les portes ne fermaient plus vraiment à clefs dans cette bicoque qui l'accueillait néanmoins chaleureusement. Et il ne savait vraiment pas comment Huge réagirait si il les surprenait. Mais en même temps, il était incapable de résister à la tentation avec Ian. Alors il hocha la tête en se pinçant les lèvres pour retenir un sourire.

« - Génial ! »

S'exclama Ian en sautant du lit. Nathan l'arrêta en posant l'index contre ses propres lèvres.

« - Chut. Doucement, si le vieux nous chope je donne pas chère de notre peau.

- Oh s'te plaît... Vu tout le bruit que tu fais, il l'a su dès le premier soir que tu t'envoyais en l'air en douce. »

Nathan lui flanqua un léger coup dans l'épaule et Ian rigola en le prenant dans ses bras. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain par la deuxième porte de sa chambre, elle y menait directement. La soirée ne faisait que commencer...

* * *

_***-* Shameless o.o**_

* * *

Après avoir dîné chez les Gallagher pour la énième fois, Nathan rentra ''chez lui''.

« - T'étais où ?! »

S'exclama Huge d'un air faussement autoritaire en se levant de son fauteuil. Titubant, il retomba comme une masse sur le canapé, complètement ivre. Nathan claqua la porte derrière lui et lança en traversant le salon.

« - Parti vendre mon cul pour m'acheter la bouffe que t'es censé me payer... »

En passant près de la cuisine pour aller à sa chambre, il croisa Anna, sa mère d'accueil. Elle ramenait un plateau à son mari avec des crackers et une bière. Elle lui adressa un sourire en le saluant mais il reprit sa route sans lui adresser un mot. Anna n'était pas une mauvaise personne, elle prenait plutôt de mauvaises décisions. C'était une femme totalement soumise et dévouée à son mari. Mais elle aimait bien Nathan, car il ramenait de bonnes notes et ne s'attirait pas d'ennuis. Grâce à la pension que l'état lui versait pour lui, elle arrivait à joindre les deux bouts. Lui ne ressentait absolument rien pour elle, il lui parlait à peine. A vrai dire, il ne faisait que dormir dans cette maison. Il avait réussit à dégoter un boulot d'assistant à mi-temps dans un cabinet d'avocat et mettait des sous de côté. Chose qui lui servirait plus tard dans ses études de droit, même si en vérité il ne faisait que retranscrire informatiquement les données papiers du maître. Et aussi pour espérer un jour récupérer la garde légale de ses cadets.

* * *

_***-* Shameless o.o**_

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

J'attends encore vos avis u.u

Biz


	6. Chapitre 6

**SANS AUCUNE HONTE *-* Chapitre 6**

Ian avait encore passé la nuit chez Nathan. Anna ne semblait jamais dérangée par sa présence le matin au petit déjeuner. Au contraire. Elle déposa une assiette devant les enfants, contente que Nathan se pose pour le petit déjeuner. Il ne le faisait que quand Ian était là. Elle leur adressa un sourire que Ian fut le seul à lui rendre. Bien qu'elle ne se montre attentionnée lorsqu'elle en avait le temps, Nathan n'avait aucune envie de nouer de lien avec elle, ni avec son mari. Il se contentait de se montrer poli avec elle, sans pour autant prendre la peine d'être courtois. Ian n'en demanda pas les raisons. Nathan coupa un morceaux de pancake avec ses doigts et le fourra dans sa bouche. Ian tourna la tête vers le salon, tombant sur Huge. Le regard braqué dans leur direction il semblait à la fois fusiller Nathan du regard et le déshabiller dans le même temps. Une espèce d'envie et de dégoût mélangé. Suivant son regard, Nathan se tourna lui aussi vers celui-ci qui se grattait les couilles en le fixant et le toisa machinalement avant de s'en détourner. Il avait l'habitude maintenant. Se pinçant les lèvres, Ian se pencha vers lui.

« - Vises comme il te mate.

- Je sais...

- On dirait qu'il... qu'il a envie de te violer, et puis de te tuer ensuite...

- Ouais... Je suis pas très sur que son cerveau détraqué le pousse à faire les choses dans cet ordre. »

Plaisanta Nathan. Ian le fixa et lâcha simplement.

« - C'est pas drôle. »

Nathan esquissa un sourire et son cadet ajouta encore.

« - Ça l'est vraiment pas...

- Ok. Tu sais quoi, ce mec est continuellement bourré Ian. Alors ouais, je sais, c'est flippant. Mais si j'écoutais que ce signal d'alarme qui raisonne dans ma tête à chaque fois que je le voit, je reviendrais plus jamais ici... »

Avoua Nathan, redevenant pour le coup plus que sérieux. Ian se pinça les lèvres, réfléchissant.

« - Tu pourrais squatter à la maison.

- On pourra pas s'envoyer en l'air aussi souvent là-bas.

- Quoi, tu veux dire qu'on passera sous la barre des quatre fois par jour ? »

Se moqua Ian. Nathan le toisa légèrement. Il savait qu'il avait des tendances nymphomanes mais jusqu'à maintenant, il n'en s'était jamais plain. Ian rigola légèrement.

« - Sérieux...

- Ok. Je vais chercher des affaires, vite fait. »

Ian hocha la tête, un sourire toujours pendu à ses lèvres. Nathan attrapa un autre morceau de pancake et se leva, se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Le regard de Ian revint alors sur Huge, qui quitta l'écran des yeux pour suivre Nathan du regard dans le couloir. Son attitude ne lui disait rien qui aille. Bien qu'il n'ai encore jamais rien dit à ce sujet, Ian était sûr qu'il savait qu'il couchaient ensemble. Qu'ils les avaient surprit. Instinctivement il en était persuadé et voulait éviter que Nathan ne reste trop souvent ici. Quelques minutes plus tard, Nathan revint. Ian se leva, attrapant son sac. Le plus vieux fit un détour par la cuisine pour prendre le reste de son petit déjeuner et salua Anna avant de se diriger vers la porte. Mais lorsqu'il arriva à l'entrée, Huge se leva vivement et cria.

« - Ho ! Vous allez où comme ça ?!

- Comme ça au pif je dirais, en cours ... »

Répondit Nathan en se retournant, blasé. À chaque fois qu'il sortait, c'était la même histoire. L'équilibre incertain, il pointa le doigt dans sa direction et brailla.

« - Et y a quoi dans ça là ? C'est pas des cours ça.

- Ça te regardes pas.

- Hé ! Tu me dois le respect !

- Je dois rien du tout... »

Lança Nathan en le toisant. Tournant le regard vers Anna, il l'informa plus gentiment.

« - Je vais découcher quelques jours. »

* * *

_***-* Shameless o.o**_

* * *

Après les cours, Ian rentra directement chez lui accompagné de Lip, Nathan et Mandy. Lorsqu'il rentrèrent, tout semblait calme pour une fois. Et pour cause, Fiona était seule dans la cuisine avec Liam et Steeve. C'était l'heure du goûter. Elle se tourna vers eux en entendant la porte.

« - Ah, c'est vous ?

- Alors, quoi de neuf la marmaille ? »

Demanda Steeve avec un large sourire. Il commença une discussion avec Lip qui alla se chercher un truc à grignoter et Ian tira légèrement sur le t-shirt de Nathan avant de s'avancer vers Fiona.

« - Hey.

- Hey. Qu'est-ce qui a ? Attends, me dis pas que les vieux sont convoqués au bahut ou un truc du genre.

- Non, relax.

- Ha, mais toi aussi ! A faire une tête pareille. Tu veux me demander un truc ?

- Ouais. C'est pour Nathan. Il peut rester un moment ? Genre, on sait pas encore combien de temps...

- Je suis prêt à te dédommager en tâches ménagères et en garderie. »

Lança Nathan avant de se mordre la lèvre. Il n'aimait vraiment pas s'imposer. Fiona fronça des sourcils et rigola en lançant.

« - Me dédommager ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je te l'ai dit, tu peux venir et rester autant que tu veux.

- Merci. »

Souffla Nathan. Fiona lui adressa un grand smile et tourna la tête vers Mandy qui lança blasée.

« - On est pas aussi accueillant avec moi...

- Mais personne t'as invité à rester ici à ce que je sache. »

Répondit Fiona du tac au tac. Ian la fusilla du regard mais même Lip n'essaya pas de la défendre. Il commençait à la trouver trop collante, beaucoup trop présente dans son quotidien même. Nathan se mordit la lèvre et tendit les bras pour prendre Liam qui l'avait vu et était descendu de sa chaise pour venir vers lui.

« - Ça va mon bébé ? »

Demanda-t-il gaiement au petit métis. Il était rester dîner assez souvent pour percevoir l'antipathie de Fiona envers Mandy. Il ne comprenait pas d'ailleurs pourquoi la brune s'entêtait à rester à un endroit où elle n'était pas désirée. Cependant il n'en avait pas parlé à Ian. Après tout, ce n'était pas ses affaires.

« - Meuh, meuh ! »

Fit Liam et levant une figurine de vachette. Il retrouva toute l'attention de Nathan qui lui sourit en répondant.

« - La vache elle fait meuh ?

- Vi !

- Oh ! Et le chien, il fait quoi ?

- Wouaf, wouaf ! »

S'exclama le petit, entraînant le rire de sa sœur et de ses frères.

« - Qui lui a apprit ça ? »

Demanda Fiona amusée.

« - Lui et moi, on a souvent du temps à tuer. »

Répondit Steeve. Nathan le détailla rapidement, il ne l'avait jamais vu. Steeve le remarqua et se leva.

« - Je crois que, on a jamais été présentés. J'm'appelle Steeve. Je suis le copain de Fiona.

- Enfin, je le supporte pour l'instant... »

Plaisanta Fiona. Nathan rigola légèrement et répondit à son tour. Il dit simplement.

« - Nathan. Enchanté. »

Ian fixa Steeve un moment, résistant à l'envie d'attraper Nathan par le bras. C'était dingue, mais à chaque fois qu'un autre mec posait les yeux sur lui, une vague monstrueuse de jalousie se soulevait en lui. Mais il la dominait à chaque fois bien vite. Il n'en était pas sûr, mais Nathan ne semblait pas prêter une attention particulière aux autres mecs. En tout cas, il ne couchait avec personne d'autre, ça il en était certain. Nathan reposa Liam sur sa chaise pour qu'il termine son goûter et ils montèrent tous à l'étage.

« - Ian, je peux te parler ? Seule... »

Lança Mandy après avoir déposé son sac. Ian lança un regard à Nathan avant de hocher la tête.

« - Bien sur. »

Et ils quittèrent la chambre pour aller sous le perrons, dans le jardin. Nathan déposa ses affaires et se tourna vers Lip. Esquissant un léger sourire, il lança.

« - Prépares-toi.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu te doutes bien qu'ils vont parler de toi.

- Pourquoi ? »

Demanda Lip. Puis, se pinçant les lèvres il répondit tout seul à cette question. Au début avec Mandy c'était tout fou fou et tout fun. Mais maintenant, elle le saoulait, et elle devait un peu le ressentir.

« - Ok. Même si ils le font, j'ai rien à me reprocher.

- Cool. Alors t'es tranquille. »

Lança Nathan avec un petit sourire. Lip le fixa, l'expression en suspens.

« - Et, d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

- Rien du tout. J'm'en tape. »

Répondit-il en haussant les épaules, amusé qu'il marche aussi facilement. Et là, Lip comprit. Il venait de lui faire une sorte de manipulation psychologique. Le menant sur un sujet à la base mineur et sur lequel il n'avait pas la main mais qui le ferait bien psychoter. Ça lui ressemblait bien, pensa-t-il, d'être une salope manipulatrice. Vu la vitesse à laquelle il avait mit son frère dans sa poche, il se méfiait de lui. Alors il lança simplement de but en blanc.

« - C'est pas parce que mon p'tit frère te baise qu'on est potes. »

Nathan fronça des sourcils, d'abord offusqué, puis il se pinça les lèvres. Lip avait deviné à quoi il s'amusait. Retour de flamme. Ancrant son regard dans le sien, il demanda simplement.

« - Tu m'aimes pas ?

- Je devrais ? C'est pas parce que mes frères et sœurs sont complètement gaga de toi que je dois faire pareil.

- Tu te sens menacé ? Non parce que, tu sais, j'empiète pas sur ton territoire. Je te prendrais pas ton frère.

- T'es pas tout seul dans ta tête.

- Toi non plus alors. »

Rigola Nathan. Lip pouffa de rire et répondit enfin.

« - J'me sens pas menacé non. Mais... on est vraiment pas potes. Toi même tu le sait, on est dans la même classe et pourtant on se capte jamais, à part quand y a Ian. C'est pas que je t'aime pas mais... en fait pas plus que ça... »

Nathan esquissa un sourire. En gros, Lip s'en foutait de lui. Capté.

« - Ça me va. »

Conclut-il en se levant. Ils n'avaient simplement aucunes affinités. Alors il descendit rejoindre Fiona et Liam.

De leur côté, Ian et Mandy se posèrent calmement dans les escaliers. Le roux attendit un moment que son amie ne se confie, puis voyant que rien ne venait, il finit par demander.

« - Alors, de quoi tu veux me parler ?

- Lip, Nathan, Fiona, Mickey... T'as le choix, on commence par quoi ?

- Le plus facile, Fiona.

- Elle m'aime pas.

- T'as remarqué aussi ? »

Rigola Ian. Mandy grogna et lui colla un coup dans les cotes. Il rigola en lui retenant les mains et reprit.

« - C'est pas qu'elle t'aime pas... J'pense qu'elle a peur que Lip te mette en cloque. Tu sais le coup de Karene, ça lui passe toujours pas.

- On est même pas sûr que le gosse soit de lui.

- Ben on le saura dans pas longtemps. Mickey.

- Quoi Mickey ? Oh, oui... Vous vous êtes disputés ?

- Non, pourquoi ? »

Menti innocemment Ian. Mandy pensait qu'il lui disait tout, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Elle ne savait pas qu'ils couchaient ensemble. Levant la tête vers lui elle lança simplement.

« - Ben ché pas. Avant tu traînais avec lui. Il me demandait où t'étais des fois. Et maintenant, plus rien... Ton Nathan te prend tout ton temps ?

- Quoi ? Mais non ! Et puis c'est pas 'mon' Nathan.

- Avoue quand même que tu fais pas grand chose à part rester avec lui.

- Oh, ça c'est faux. Je continue mes entraînements, je travaille toujours au magasin, j'aide à la maison et je continue à vous voir Lip et toi... Nathan m'aide juste avec mes cours, et puis on s'entend bien... C'est pas comme si non plus j'avais le choix entre une tonne d'activités toutes plus excitantes les unes que les autres. »

Mandy se pinça les lèvres en hochant la tête. C'était vrai que Ian avait continué à faire comme avant. Sauf que maintenant, il passait plus de temps avec Nathan que seul on ne savait où.

« - Lip. »

Lâcha Mandy en se recroquevillant sur elle même, se prenant d'admiration pour ses chaussures. Ian tourna le visage vers elle. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire, il voyait bien que son frère commençait à en avoir marre qu'elle soit toujours dans ses pattes. Mais ce n'était pas à lui de le dire à Mandy. Lip devait gérer ses histoires de cul seul. Il en avait déjà assez des siennes.

« - Quoi Lip ? »

Demanda-t-il doucement.

« - Ben... Tu trouves pas qu'il est... genre... distant, avec moi ?

- Je sais pas trop... Tu devrais plutôt en discuter avec lui.

- Tu trouves que je le colle trop ?

- J'en sais rien. J'suis pas tout le temps avec vous.

- Oui mais si t'étais à sa place, est-ce que ça te saoulerait ?

- Mais non ! J'aime bien être avec toi ma p'tite racaille. »

Répondit-il en passant un bras autour de son cou. Mandy rigola et posa la tête contre son épaule.

« - T'es le seul mec bien que je connaisse... il a fallut que tu sois gay...

- Ainsi va la vie. »

Plaisanta Ian. Des bruits de pas derrière eux les firent se redresser. Mandy se tourna, tombant sur Lip avec un sac sur le dos.

« - Je vais tester mon bébé, tu viens ? »

Lip s'adressait d'avantage à Ian, mais Mandy se leva et demanda jovialement.

« - Je peux venir aussi ?

- Mouais, si tu veux...

- Vous allez où ? »

Demanda-t-elle curieuse. Elle avait beau se douter qu'il vaudrait mieux prendre des distances, elle était incapable de rester loin de lui. Ian se leva, levant la tête vers Lip qui descendait les escaliers.

« - Au terrain vague, sous le métro.

- Tu viens ? »

Demanda Ian à Nathan. Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

« - C'est quoi 'son bébé' ?

- Bah tu verras bien. »

Répondit Lip en se dirigeant vers la sortie du jardin. Il sorti une cigarette qu'il alluma et se tourna vers eux.

« - Vous comptez prendre racine ? »

Nathan fixa son sac, curieux, et fini par descendre les escaliers. Ils prirent la route vers le terrain vague, discutant diffusément. Mandy marchait, tenant la main de Lip comme une collégienne. Se tournant de temps en temps pour parler à Ian ou lui passer la cigarette. Nathan attrapa d'ailleurs son cadet par le t-shirt et lui dit en le tirant légèrement.

« - Si tu me refiles son herpes, j'te tue. »

Ian explosa de rire et Mandy et Lip se tournèrent vers eux. Ian repassa la cigarette à son frère, rigolant toujours. Lip la proposa à Nathan qui se contenta de secouer la tête en refus. Il ne fumait pas vraiment, juste un joint de temps en temps, quand Ian le lui proposait. Ils arrivèrent au terrain vague et Lip installa tout son bordel. Posant son laser sur la table de fortune qu'il avait aménagée. Ian alla placer une bouteille à environs trois mètres. Croisant les bras contre son torse, Nathan demanda.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Le laser d'un robot de combat. »

Répondit Mandy tout sourire. Puis elle expliqua.

« - Les universités organisent des combats de robots, crées par les différentes fraternités.

- Et, ils ont des trucs comme ça, les autres ? »

Demanda Nathan.

« - Nope. »

Répondit simplement Lip, à la fois fier et concentré sur le calibrage de son jouet. Nathan se pencha légèrement sur le côté pour voir ce qu'il traficotait.

« - Tu devrais diminuer la puissance.

- Je sais ce que je fais. »

Répondit Lip agacé.

« - Si tu le dis... Mais avec tout ce jus ça risque de-

- Quand j'aurais besoin de ton avis sur tout ce qui jute, je te ferait signe... »

Le clasha le blond. Nathan se mordit la lèvre pour retenir une insulte. Ian et Mandy rigolèrent, mais le roux s'arrêta vite lorsque Nathan le fusilla du regard. Lip appuya sur le bouton d'activation du laser. Il se mit en marche, faisant un léger bruit en chauffant, puis au lieu qu'il soit projeté, il y eut une sorte de coup de circuit et de la fumée.

« - Putain de... merde... »

Jura Lip à voix basse. Nathan leva de nouveau la tête vers Ian. Leur regard se croisèrent et il lui adressa un sourire, l'air de dire 'j'ai toujours raison'. Ian esquissa à son tour un petit sourire. Il était amusé de voir à quel point Lip et Nathan semblaient ne pas se supporter plus de dix secondes à proximité l'un de l'autre. De son côté, Nathan se retint de donner de nouveaux conseils à Lip sur la façon dont il devrait s'amuser avec son jouet.

* * *

_***-* Shameless o.o**_

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	7. Chapitre 7

**SANS AUCUNE HONTE *-* Chapitre 7**

« - Ian...

- Mh ?

- Tu dors ? »

Demanda doucement Nathan. Ian bougea légèrement les pieds en répondant d'une voix encore endormie.

« - Plus maintenant... »

Ça faisait maintenant quelques jours qu'il squattait son petit lit dans lequel on tenait difficilement à deux. Ça faisait aussi quelques jours qu'ils avaient une baisse de régime niveau sexe. Nathan comptait bien y remédier. Il se tourna sur le côté et glissa une main sous les couvertures.

« - J'ai envie. »

Dit-il simplement. Et joignant les gestes à la parole, il pressa doucement le sexe de son cadet par dessus son survêtement. Ian eut un hoquet de surprise et se retourna sur le dos avec un léger sourire.

« - Maintenant ? Mais... y a Lip...

- Dormant comme un bébé. Je ferais pas de bruit, promit. »

Dans les deux cas, rien n'était moins sûr. D'une, Lip ne dormait pas encore vraiment. Et de deux, Nathan était incapable d'être discret... Du moins, il ne l'avait jamais montré. Les garçons dormaient aussi avec Liam depuis quelques temps, mais lui ne risquait pas de se réveiller, peu importe le bruit. Ian fixa donc Nathan, traduisant ses doutes quant à la seconde partie de sa phrase dans son regard.

« - Promit ! »

Répéta Nathan.

« - Ok. »

Accepta Ian en rigolant légèrement. Il tendit le bras et Nathan vint se blottir contre lui, continuant le massage indécent de ses parties. Ian se pinça les lèvres lorsque l'aîné glissa la main dans son jogging pour empoigner sa verge. Nathan la caressa comme il savait si bien le faire et descendit les doigts contre ses bourses qu'il malaxa doucement avant de les presser.

« - Aie ! »

Pesta Ian en rattrapant son poignet. Nathan pouffa de rire et demanda d'une voix coquine.

« - T'aimes pas quand ça fait mal ?

- Non, alors s'il te plaît, me pince plus. »

L'aîné rigola de plus belle. Ian posa la main contre sa bouche en levant le regard vers le lit de Lip.

« - Chuuuut. »

Fit-il doucement. Nathan hocha la tête en se dégageant de sa prise.

« - Oui, pardon... »

S'excusa-t-il en se penchant au-dessus du bassin de son cadet. Prenant son sexe en émoi dans une main il le branla tout en suçotant son gland. Ian plaqua une main contre son front en serrant les lèvres pour retenir un jurons. Nathan lécha goulûment son gland avant de recommencer à le téter. Puis tout en le suçant, il poussa le bout de son index dans son anus. Ian se mordit la lèvre en soulevant légèrement le bassin.

« - Ouh... »

Lâcha-t-il dans un soupire imperceptible. Il lâcha un deuxième soupire lorsque Nathan l'englouti totalement dans sa bouche et humecta deux doigts. Entrant une main dans son short, il lui palpa le cul avant de diriger ses doigts entre ses fesses. Nathan se redressa, se plaçant à genoux sur le matelas pour le laisser faire. Ian abaissa son short et entra ses phalanges en lui.

« - Mh ! »

Soupira Nathan contre son sexe. Il le suça encore un peu pendant qu'il le doigtait. Pompant, léchant et aspirant son sexe dans sa bouche experte. Ian le tira vite par les cheveux, il allait finir par le faire jouir si il continuait comme ça. Il tira sur l'élastique de son short pour le lui enlever.

« - Viens par là... »

Lâcha-t-il doucement. Nathan prit de la salive sur le bout de ses doigts et l'étala contre son anneau de chaire. Puis, se mordant la lèvre par anticipation, il passa au-dessus de son cadet. Prenant son sexe d'une main, il en plaça le gland contre son entrée et s'assit lentement dessus en poussant un soupire super excitant contre les lèvres de son cadet. Son sexe glissa doucement en lui. Avec tout le monde à la maison, il était vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas eut l'occasion de faire leur petite affaire.

« - Sh, ah … Elle est plus grosse que d'habitude. »

Lâcha Nathan dans un léger soupire. Ian rigola légèrement, sans rien ajouter. C'est à ce moment là que Lip leva la tête. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que son frère puisse faire ça dans la même pièce que lui. En plus depuis son lit, il les voyait parfaitement dans la pénombre. La lumière des lampadaires éclairant faiblement leur chambre par la fenêtre. Nathan enleva le t-shirt de son cadet, qui le prit par les hanches, avant de se pencher vers lui et fourrer le visage dans son cou. Ian pencha la tête sur le côté pour lui laisser de l'espace et se pinça les lèvres. Nathan montait et descendait doucement sur son sexe en poussant des soupires presque inaudibles. Ian passa les mains sous son t-shirt et lui mordit l'épaule avant de soupirer.

« - Ah... T'es tellement serré... »

Ces simples mots provoquèrent une bouffée de chaleur à son frère qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure en ramenant inconsciemment la main contre ses parties qu'il pressa. Les hanches de l'aîné bougeaient encore trop lentement pour que Lip ne perçoive de réels mouvements depuis son lit. Mais il distinguait les moues de plaisir sur le visage de son frère. Nathan se redressa légèrement, prenant son visage entre ses mains, et l'embrassa tout en gémissant doucement. Il accéléra ses mouvements d'aller, venus. Frottant son bassin de plus en plus vite contre celui de son cadet. Rejetant légèrement la tête en arrière, Nathan posa les mains contre le mur en gémissant.

« - Han, putain... »

Ian souleva son t-shirt pour embrasser son torse et fini par le lui enlever, venant ensuite lécher et mordiller ses tétons. Nathan passa un bras autour de son cou, gardant l'autre main à plat contre le mur, et continua à le chevaucher. Maintenant sauvagement. La main de Lip s'était frayée un chemin jusqu'à son sexe en émois qu'il caressait de plus en plus vite. Les lèvres pincées et incapable de détourner les yeux des deux plus jeunes, il écoutait les pulsions de son corps sans réfléchir. Ian glissa les mains sous les couvertures, les posant contre les fesses de son aîné qu'il claqua avant de les presser sans aucune retenue. Nathan poussa un gémissement en se penchant vers son oreille qu'il lécha avant d'en prendre le lobe dans sa bouche pour le suçoter. Le tenant, Ian s'allongea un peu plus. Nathan posa la main contre son torse, y prenant appui, et commença à monter et descendre frénétiquement. Faisant claquer ses fesses contre ses cuisses. Ses soupires se mêlèrent à ceux de son cadet.

« - Ha... Han... Mh, han... »

Les petits gémissements de Nathan étaient plus que bandant. Lip avait toujours pensé que deux mecs qui baisaient, c'était bruyant, rauque, brutal... dégouttant, accessoirement. Et le voilà qui se branlait comme un pauvre puceau alors que son petit frère se tapait son mec.

« - Met la moi profonde. »

Haleta Nathan, suppliant presque son cadet. Ian eut un sourire et murmura doucement, d'un ton à la fois sensuel et coquin.

« - Tu veux que j'te défonce ?

- Oh oui ! »

Soupira Nathan. Passant un bras autour de sa taille, Ian renversa son aîné contre le matelas, inversant leur position il se retrouva au-dessus, entre ses jambes. Sans attendre une seule seconde, il commença à le pilonner en appui sur un bras, lui écartant les cuisses pour avoir plus de place. Même en voyant son frère comme ça, fesses nues, donnant de vigoureux coups de reins, le jogging descendu sur les genoux, Lip ne put se détourner de la scène. Ian poussa son visage dans le cou de Nathan qui s'accrochait à ses épaules en gémissant.

« - Han, bébé...

- Tu la sens bien ?

- Oui ! Han, t'arrêtes pas !

- Han, Nat, s'il te plaît... »

Commença Ian sans terminer sa phrase. Nathan humecta ses lèvres desséchées avant de lancer doucement en prononçant le prénom de son cadet avec un accent latin que Lip ne lui connaissait pas.

« - Oh Ian... Dame ! No detienen... Follame como si fuera tu puta...

- Han oui ! »

Soupira Ian contre sa peau, redoublant d'ardeur dans ses coups de butoirs. Tout comme lui Lip avait des facilités pour les langues étrangères, il n'eut donc aucun mal à comprendre le petit portoricain. Ses obscénités latines excitaient visiblement son frère, et lui aussi d'ailleurs. Il se pinça les lèvres pour retenir ses soupires. Il était proche.

« - Han, je viens !

- Vas-y... remplis moi ! »

Soupira l'aîné. C'était la réplique de trop, le bassin de Lip se souleva tout seul et il referma le point contre son sexe en éjaculant puissamment dans sa main. Se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier. De son côté Ian, fébrile, donna un ultime coup de bassin avant de s'enfoncer totalement en Nathan. Plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes pour étouffer leur gémissement mutuel, il éjacula puissamment au plus profond de son aîné. Lip et lui avaient carrément jouit en même temps. Il bougea encore un peu et se retira avant de revenir en lui. Donnant quelques coups de bassin. Puis il se retira totalement. Nathan haletait, au même titre que Ian qui remonta lentement son jogging en roulant sur le côté. Ils étaient en nage. Nathan toussa légèrement, la gorge sèche.

« - T'as soif ? »

Demanda Ian entre deux souffles. L'aîné hocha la tête, reprenant sa respiration. Ian poussa un soupire pour se donner de la force et se leva, claquant la cuisse de Nathan au passage. Nathan glissa les mains dans ses cheveux, essoufflé, puis il se redressa, attrapant son short sur le sol. Il enfila ensuite son t-shirt avant de descendre rejoindre Ian à la cuisine. Lip relâcha son souffle lorsqu'il ferma la porte derrière lui et renifla légèrement. Il avait la main couverte de son sperme. Jurant mentalement il s'essuya la main dans les draps et se retourna sous ses couvertures. Il n'eut aucune difficulté à trouver le sommeil.

En bas, Nathan arrivait derrière Ian et passa les bras autour de sa taille avant de déposer un baiser contre son épaule. Ian esquissa un sourire et demanda doucement en lui tendant un verre d'eau.

« - Tu veux manger un truc ?

- Y a quoi ?

- Je sais pas... »

Dit-il en se tournant vers le placard. Nathan le lâcha pour s'adosser au comptoir et l'observa pendant qu'il cherchait le précieux. Il n'avait de cesse de caresser des yeux les courbes de son dos, ses omoplates... Ian se retourna, un paquet de chips entamé à la main, lui offrant une vue exquise sur son buste musclé et ce V qui faisait craquer son aîné. Aîné qui le violait presque visuellement. Ian demanda en rigolant.

« - Tu vas arrêter de me mater comme ça ?

- Le jour où t'arrêteras d'être aussi sexy. »

Répondit Nathan avec un léger sourire. Il attrapa le paquet que son cadet lui tendait et demanda en y glissant la main.

« - Deuxième round après manger ? »

Ian rigola, fourrant aussi sa main dans le paquet, et répondit doucement.

« - J'ai entraînement demain.

- Alors je t'aiderais à bosser ton endurance. »

Lança Nathan en remontant lentement le pied entre ses jambes. Ian esquissa de nouveau un sourire. L'idée était tentante, mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir assurer au camp d'entraînement après une deuxième partie de jambes en l'air avec son copain. Il n'eut rien le temps de répondre. Un gros boom attira leur attention. C'était la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait en claquant. Ian pensa d'abord a Franck, qui rentrerait complètement bourré, pour ne pas changer. Mais il s'agissait en fait de Fiona et Steeve. Emmêlés l'un à l'autre. Steeve souleva Fiona en passant un bras autour de sa taille et la plaqua contre le mur tout en glissant sa main libre sous sa robe, contre ses fesses. Fiona enroula ses jambes autour de lui pour se tenir. Ils s'embrassaient avec passion. Se sentant observée, l'aîné des Gallagher leva légèrement la tête. Faisant un bond lorsqu'elle aperçu son frère et son ami. Elle repoussa brusquement Steeve en lâchant un jurons. Ne comprenant pas, il demanda en ouvrant les bras.

« - Qu'est-ce qui a ?

- Salut... »

Fit simplement la brune en regardant dans la direction des plus jeunes. Ce n'est qu'alors que Steeve se tourna vers eux.

« - Oh, salut les jeunes. Ça gaze ?

- On va se recoucher... »

Lança Nathan en posant la main contre le torse d'Ian, adressant un sourire amusé à Fiona. Il traîna le roux avec lui vers les escaliers.

« - Amusez-vous bien. »

Lâcha Ian, goguenard avant de monter. Fiona, le souffle court, laissa sa tête retomber contre le mur tandis que Steeve se retenait de rire.

* * *

_***-* Shameless o.o**_

* * *

Nathan se réveilla de nouveau sur les coups de neuf heures. Tiré de son sommeil par les gazouillis de Liam, il se leva du lit pour aller vers lui. Le matin même, il s'était levé aussi tôt que Ian pour l'accompagner à l'arrêt de bus, puis était rentré se coucher. Il se pencha au dessus du berceau du bébé, tombant sur son joli minois.

« - Hey, como va, mi pequeño ? »

Dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras. Fiona trouvait qu'il couvait beaucoup trop Liam, mais c'était instinctif. Il l'associait à ses propres cadets qui lui manquaient terriblement, alors il avait tendance à toujours le garder collé à lui. Liam le lui rendait bien, s'accrochant à lui, il posa la tête contre son épaule en continuant à babiller. Nathan esquissa un sourire et constata que Lip avait quitté la chambre.

« - On va voir si les autres sont debout ? »

Demanda-t-il en délogeant gentiment sa tête de son cou. Liam se redressa avec un sourire, comme à son habitude, et lança.

« - Li !

- Lip est levé, oui. »

Répondit Nathan en quittant la chambre, descendant les escaliers. Liam commençait à parler et prononçait au moins une syllabe pour chacun de ses frères et sœurs. Nathan continua leur conversation en demandant.

« - Qui d'autre tu penses, est déjà levé ? Fiona ?

- Ui. »

Répondit Liam après un temps d'hésitation. Nathan rigola de sa bouille et déposa un baiser contre sa joue avant de le poser au sol. Le prenant par la main il se dirigea jusqu'à la cuisine avec lui. Fiona était assise à table, visiblement la tête dans le coaltar. Elle se redressa en entendant Liam l'appeler et esquissa un sourire en ouvrant les bras. Le petit s'avança vers elle les bras levés et elle le prit, l'asseyant sur ses cuisses avant de déposer un énorme bisou dans son cou. Liam rigola et Nathan se plaça en face d'eux. Il lança gaiement.

« - Ça va ?

- Je suis claquée ! Et toi ?

- Moi ça va.

- Où est Ian ?

- Parti tôt ce matin. A son dernier entrainement de sélection.

- Ah oui, pour son école j'avais oublié... J'lui aurait souhaité bonne chance...

- T'inquiètes pas, il t'en voudra pas pour ça.

- Je sais... Sinon, t'étouffes pas trop à la maison ? On a pas eu l'occasion de discuter depuis que t'es venu.

- Oh, non. Liam est adorable, je l'adore. Debbie est géniale, Carl... Ben c'est Carl quoi... »

Rigola Nathan. Fiona rigola à son tour et demanda.

« - Et Lip ? »

Nathan se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant trop que répondre. Déjà à la base, Lip et lui avaient des atomes crochus. Alors le fait qu'il soient maintenant en contact tous les jours ne facilitait pas leur relation. Ça ne le dérangeait pas qu'ils ne s'entendent pas particulièrement, mais l'acidité naissante de Lip envers lui ne lui plaisait pas trop. Il avait déjà assez de personnes le détestant.

« - On parle de moi ? »

Lança Lip en débarquant dans la cuisine. Nathan leva la tête vers lui. Lip lança un regard vers lui sans pouvoir le fixer ni soutenir son regard comme à son habitude. Les événements de la veille lui revenaient en mémoire.

« - Ouais, je me demandais comment ça se passait avec Nathan.

- Genre, entre lui et moi ? Ben c'est pas compliqué, ça s'passe pas. »

Répondit un Lip toujours aussi désinvolte en apparence.

« - Cabrón... »

Marmonna Nathan.

« - J'te comprends... »

Grogna Lip. Là, Nathan leva le visage vers lui, esquissa un large sourire et rétorqua amusé.

« - Tant mieux.

- Ah ouais... La folle entente. »

Constata Fiona surprise. Elle savait bien que Lip n'appréciait pas particulièrement le copain de son frère, mais ça n'avait rien de choquant en soit, Lip se foutait royalement d'à peu près tout le monde. Mais avec Nathan... C'était différent. Attrapant un paquet de chips, Lip lança à sa sœur.

« - J'retourne me coucher... »

Fiona fronça des sourcils avant d'exploser de rire.

* * *

_***-* Shameless o.o**_

* * *

C'était une fin d'après-midi ensoleillée. Il faisait chaud. Alors Fiona avait accepté de remplir la piscine gonflable pour que Debbie, Carl et quelques amis s'amusent un peu. Ian était assit dans les escaliers, fumant distraitement tout en gardant un œil sur eux. En vérité, il s'était posé là parce qu'il allait bientôt partir travailler. Il attendait juste que Nathan ne termine son entretien téléphonique avec son assistante sociale. Quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'en tournant la tête, il vit Mickey franchir le portail. Jetant un œil rapide sur les gamins s'amusant, il se dirigea vers lui et demanda sans effusion de bien séance.

« - Où est ma frangine ?

- Salut Mickey, moi ça gaze merci. Et toi ?

- Comme si t'en avais quelque chose à foutre. »

Cracha le Milkovich. Ian se pinça les lèvres et écrasa son mégot sur une marche avant de répondre en recrachant sa fumée.

« - T'as raison, j'm'en fous... Mandy est avec Lip. Ils sont partis au ciné ou une connerie du genre. »

Après quoi, il se leva pour rentrer. Mickey se pinça les lèvres et s'avança dans les marches. L'attrapant par le t-shirt il le tira brusquement. Ian se retourna et il demanda.

« - Sérieusement mec, ça va s'finir comme ça ? »

Ian le fixa avant de hausser les épaules. Il ne voyait pas quoi lui dire.

« - Quoi, t'as plus envie d'me sauter ? Ça te manque pas ? »

Ian se pinça les lèvres. Oui, quelques fois, être avec Mickey lui manquait. Malgré tout ses efforts, il n'arrivait pas à oublier leur histoire. En ce moment, sa vie était d'un calme plutôt plat, alors qu'avec Mickey, c'était toujours les montagnes russes émotionnelles. Les montées d'adrénalines à tout va... Mais il se souvenait aussi de la douleur et de la déception qui en résultait.

« - Putain, mais répond ! Qu'est-ce qui a, t'a recommencé à voir ton vieux là ?

- Non. Et je te vois venir, fiche lui la paix. Je l'ai pas revu depuis que tu lui as explosé le nez.

- Alors c'est qui ? »

Demanda-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse, avec ce sale air qui disait que dès qu'il saurait, il réglerait son compte à cette personne. Cet air qui, passant pour de la jalousie, amusait Ian au début l'énervait aujourd'hui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Mickey se comportait comme ça, alors que visiblement, il ne voulait pas être avec lui.

« - Putain mais... Tu te dis pas que j'ai juste plus envie de faire ça ?! Ça rime à rien. Tu me traite comme une merde, tu me prend et tu me jette quand tu veux.

- Oh, attends... C'est le moment où je dois verser une larme. J'me trompe ?»

Se moqua sournoisement le Milkovich. Ian fronça des sourcils, hallucinant. C'était toujours pareil avec lui, il se fichait pas mal de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. C'est le moment que choisit Nathan pour débarquer dehors tout sourire. Mais son sourire retomba vite lorsqu'il vit Mickey. Le Milkovich le toisa puis il regarda Ian. Et à l'attitude de son cadet, qui baissa la tête en plongeant les mains dans ses poches, il comprit. Il l'avait remplacé. Par lui... Nathan se pinça les lèvres et demanda doucement à Ian.

« - J'vous dérange ? Parce que, fin je voulais juste te voir avant que t'y aille.

- Non, t'inquiètes. Mickey s'en va là. »

Lança Ian en tournant le visage vers Mickey. Celui-ci eut un sourire nerveux et se mordit les lèvres avant de lâcher.

« - On en reparlera Gallagher... »

Il toisa une nouvelle fois Nathan et leur tourna le dos. Ian le regarda partir, de même que Nathan, et se tourna ensuite vers lui. Esquissant un sourire il demanda.

« - Alors, ça donne quoi ?

- Marnie a réussit à convaincre la famille d'accueil de me laisser voir les p'tits !

- C'est cool ! Tu les voit quand ?

- Dans deux semaines. Et je vais devoir retourner chez les Kurt. Je vais avoir une visite de contrôle avant.

- Ok, alors j'viendrais dormir avec toi aussi souvent que possible.

- Vendu. »

Répondit Nathan en se mordant la lèvre. Il se rapprocha de lui et déposa un baiser contre ses lèvres. Ian passa un bras autour de sa taille et approfondit leur échange. Nathan se recula, à court de souffle, et le poussa gentiment.

« - Tu devrais y aller tant que je me retiens encore. »

Dit-il doucement. Ian rigola et demanda.

« - Tu rentres maintenant ?

- Ouais. Je vais aller parler à Fio.

- Ok. Je passe ce soir ?

- J'attends avec impatience. Aller, files. »

* * *

_***-* Shameless o.o**_

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**SANS AUCUNE HONTE *-* Chapitre 8**

Le soir venu, comme prévu, Ian toqua à la fenêtre de Nathan. Le brun vient lui ouvrir et lança amusé.

« - T'aurais pu passer par devant.

- J'préfère largement par derrière. »

Plaisanta Ian. Nathan rigola. Son cadet le prit par les hanches et déposa un simple baiser sur ses lèvres. Nathan ancra son regard dans le sien et demanda doucement.

« - T'es prêt pour moi ?

- Non, est-ce que toi, t'es prêt ? Faut qu'on fête ton droit de visite, alors habilles toi, on sort.

- Pour aller où ? »

Demanda Nathan surprit. Il s'était plus attendu à ce que Ian ne lui fasse sa fête plutôt qu'il lui propose de faire la fête. Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter, ils n'étaient pas vraiment sorti ensemble. Ils avaient beaucoup révisé, beaucoup fait l'amour et avaient beaucoup traîné par-ci par là... Mais ils n'étaient pas 'sortis ensemble'.

« - On pourrait retourner au Blue Purple.

- Après ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ? »

Demanda Nathan en explosant de rire. Ian rigola lui aussi à ce souvenir plutôt mouvementé. Puis, agrippant son aîné par la hanche il lança.

« - Je peux t'assurer que ce soir personne te touchera. Ça je te le garanti. »

Nathan se mordit la lèvre en se blottissant contre son torse. Il aimait bien l'idée de n'appartenir qu'à une seule personne, et encore plus l'idée que cette personne ne défende férocement son droit de propriété. Il appréciait par dessus tout le fait que cette personne soit Ian. A ses yeux il était unique, presque parfait. Nathan se redressa légèrement en esquissant une moue déçue

« - Je me sens plutôt d'humeur charnelle... Ce serait dommage que personne n'en profite... »

Lança-t-il l'air de rien, néanmoins avec un petit sourire. Ce genre de petite provocation faisait réagir Ian très rapidement. Il le savait. Effectivement sans traîner, Ian l'attrapa par la taille et le souleva pour le jeter sur son lit. Nathan explosa de nouveau de rire et l'accueilli entre ses jambes. Venant s'allonger au-dessus de lui, Ian posa de nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes mais cette fois pour un baiser plus langoureux. Nathan écarta les jambes, les passant autour de ses hanches en gémissement légèrement dans sa bouche. Il l'avait attendu tout l'après-midi... Ian se redressa, rompant un instant leur baiser pour enlever son t-shirt. Nathan s'attela à déboutonner son jean et l'abaissa. Pas de doute, son cadet était déjà bien excité. Tout autant que lui. Ian tira sur le short de Nathan, le lui ôtant et se replaça entre ses jambes. Passant un bras sous sa tête et collant son front au sien, il le pénétra sans cérémonie. Nathan souleva le bassin en se pinçant la lèvre inférieure pour retenir une légère plainte. Ian glissa doucement en lui jusqu'à la garde. Puis commença à bouger. Nathan enroula les bras autour de ses épaules, se détendant rapidement, et le tira pour l'embrasser. De sa main libre, son cadet le caressa tout en s'affairant sensuellement entre ses cuisses. Ian aimait beaucoup la douceur de la peau de l'aîné. Mais par pudeur, il n'en profitait pleinement que lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour. Butant au plus profond du lui, il le mordit dans le cou. Nathan soupira de plaisir en s'arquant sous lui. Ian lui susurra quelques mots à l'oreille, lui tirant un léger rire, puis échangeant les positions, le fit passer au-dessus. Nathan souleva le bassin avant de se rasseoir sur sa verge, la prenant totalement. Il renversa instantanément la tête en arrière en se mordillant les lèvres lorsqu'il la senti buter en lui. Et commença à la monter. Peut importe dans quelle position il la prenait, elle était toujours aussi bonne. Ian posa les mains sur ses hanches, sous son t-shirt, et compléta ses mouvements. Nathan s'appuya sur son torse, continuant de le chevaucher, se mordant la lèvre pour retenir ses gémissements.

* * *

_***-* Shameless o.o**_

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, on retrouvait les deux jeunes dans la file d'attente à l'entrée du Blue Purple. Tout beaux, tout propres. Contrairement à la dernière fois, il n'y avait pas autant foule et il faisait plutôt bon pour un début de soirée. Alors que Ian envoyait un texto pour prévenir Lip qu'il découchait, il vit quelqu'un s'arrêter prêt de Nathan. Relevant la tête, il reconnu le videur du club.

« - Hey, les 'chouchous du Dj' ! Ça baigne ?

- Plutôt ouais. »

Répondit Nathan, amusé qu'il ne se souvienne d'eux. Lançant un regard à Ian, il fronça ensuite des sourcils.

« - Depuis quand vous faites la file ? »

Demanda-t-il avant d'esquisser un sourire. Ian haussa des épaules, ne sachant trop quoi répondre. Nathan était beaucoup plus doué que lui pour ce genre de rôle théâtral. Mais cette fois ils n'eurent rien besoin de dire. Le videur rigola et les invita à les suivre, lui et ses amies. Ian et Nathan s'échangèrent un regard complice avant de leur emboîter le pas. Une nouvelle fois, ils sautaient le stade, longue attente, et entraient directement.

« - Eh, Béto ! De retour ?!

- Ça roule ma poule ? »

Saluèrent les videurs entre eux. Celui placé à l'entrée ce soir remarqua la présence des deux inconnus et lança, le regard pesant sur Nathan.

« - T'as ramené des p'tits coquins ? »

Nul doute, il était intéressé. Ian rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et passa un bras autour de la hanche de Nathan, le tirant ensuite vers lui. Nathan leva le regard vers lui avec un léger sourire. La face qu'il faisait en ce moment dissuaderait n'importe qui de tenter quoi que ce soit. Béto les regarda et rigola.

« - Ouais mais, pas des partageur apparemment. »

Plaisanta-t-il. Les deux filles qui l'accompagnaient rigolèrent elles aussi puis ils entrèrent. A peine arrivé dedans, Béto se tourna vers eux.

« - J'ai à faire, mais je vous laisse avec les filles.

- On va rejoindre des amis au coin VIP.

- Vous devriez venir, on a les boissons à l'œil ! »

S'exclamèrent-elles. Une invitation qui ne se refusait pas. C'est donc tous les quartes qu'ils partirent rejoindre ce groupe d'amis au carré VIP. Présentations à peine faites, Nathan et Ian avaient déjà un verre à la main. Pour des inconnus au final, tout se beau monde s'entendit plutôt bien, compte tenu des circonstances. Ils étaient tous en couple, donc au final Nathan n'avait pas à recaler qui que se soit. Les notes d'une nouvelle chanson s'élevèrent et Nathan leva les bras en criant.

« - C'est ma chanson ! »

Ian rigola, amusé. Ils s'étaient enfilés tellement de shot qu'il avait arrêté de compter. Visiblement, son aîné tenait moins bien l'alcool que lui. Et l'ivresse le rendrait joyeux... très, joyeux. Se décalant sur le siège, Nathan passa la jambe au-dessus de Ian et vient s'asseoir sur lui. Il chanta en dansant légèrement et surtout en criant, comme la plupart des autres.

_« - It's not even my birthday, but you wanna lick the icin' off. Give it to me in the worst way ! »_

_( Ce n'est même pas mon anniversaire, pourtant tu veux lécher le glaçage [du gâteau]. Me le faire de la pire des façons... )_

Puis, rapprochant son visage et ancrant son regard brillant au sien, il murmura les paroles de la chanson contre ses lèvres.

_« - Oh baby I like it. It's so excitin'. Don't try to hide it. Imma make you my bitch... »_

_( Oh bébé j'aime ça. C'est si excitant. Ne tente pas de le cacher. Je fais de toi ma pute. )_

A ce dernier mot, il se mordit légèrement la lèvre avant de laper sensuellement celle de son cadet. Ian fut envahit d'une bouffée de chaleur sans nom. Nathan était bien le seul désormais à pourvoir le mettre dans un tel état. Nathan rigola en passant les bras autour de ses épaules et plongea le visage dans son cou, mordillant son oreille.

_« - If you still wanna kiss it, come, come and get it. »_

_( Si tu veux toujours l'embrasser [le gâteau], viens, viens et fais le. )_

Dit-il contre sa peau. Ian l'attrapa par les hanches, le repoussant légèrement. Nathan se redressa, retenant un sourire en se mordillant la lèvre. Ian le tient du regard, l'air de dire 'tu me cherches vraiment ?'. Pour tout réponse, Nathan lui envoya un baiser. La provocation de trop. Ian esquissa un sourire et se leva en le tenant, l'attrapant ensuite par le poignet. Nathan le suivi sans résistances, aucune. La soirée se termina alors en partie dans les toilettes, mais l'apogée fut laissée à la voiture.

* * *

_***-* Shameless o.o**_

* * *

Ian et Nathan sortirent de la bibliothèque en discutant tranquillement. C'était l'endroit qu'ils affectionnaient pour réviser. C'était beaucoup plus calme que leur chez eux respectif. Et aussi, ils ne risquaient pas de se sauter mutuellement dessus. Ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup vu durant la semaine qui s'était écoulée. Alors ça leur fit du bien de se retrouver un peu seuls. En sortant de la bibliothèque, ils décidèrent donc d'aller manger un bout. Mais alors qu'ils passaient devant une ruelle non loin du travail d'Ian, un mec bouscula indifféremment le roux et se rua droit sur Nathan qu'il empoigna par le bras. Le tirant avec lui dans l'impasse, il le plaqua dos au mur et lança.

« - Salut, p'tit enfoiré, ça fait un bail que j'te cherche.

- Lâches-moi ! »

Grogna Nathan en le repoussant, tentant vainement d'échapper à sa prise. Juan, son frère aîné, la resserra contre son bras et demanda de but en blanc.

« - Où est ma came ?

- En tu culito, puto. »

[- Dans ton p'tit cul, salope.]

Répondit effrontément le cadet, les yeux ancrés dans ceux de son aîné. C'était la première fois qu'il revoyait son frère depuis le foyer d'accueil. Mit en rage par cette attitude, Juan poussa un grognement avant de lui balancer un coup au visage.

« - Dame esa mierda ! »

[- Donnes-moi cette merde!]

Brailla-t-il en le frappant. Nathan encaissa le coup et répondit par un coup de genou dans l'abdomen mais ça ne fit qu'énerver son frère, qui après avoir hurlé de douleur, l'agrippa par le t-shirt et le jeta au sol. Même à terre, Nathan leva le regard vers Juan et lança.

« - T'es qu'un pauvre mec... un perro sin maestro, hijo de puto ! »

[ - Un chien sans maître, fils de chien !]

Cracha-t-il, venimeux. Juan s'avança vers lui, prêt à lui assener un violent coup de pied mais Ian s'interposa entre eux. Il pouvait le neutraliser en deux secondes en lui lançant un coup dans la jugulaire mais ne savait pas se qui se passerait après. Est-ce que Nathan serait obligé de partir parce que son frère l'avait retrouvé une nouvelle fois ?

Levant les mains en signe de non agression il lança simplement.

« - Arrêtes... Fais pas ça, ok. On... On peut p't'être discuter, non ?

- T'es qui toi ? Putain c'est qui lui, ton nouveau mec ? »

Demanda-t-il à son cadet qui se relevait avant de continuer.

« - Tonio va pas apprécier que tu le remplace.

- Vas t'faire foutre !

- J'lui dirait rien si tu me rend ce qui m'appartient.

- No voy a dar nada ! Te lo dice, no te debo nada ! »

[- Je vais rien te donner ! Je te l'ai dit, je te dois rien !]

Rétorqua Nathan en essuyant le sang contre sa lèvre. Le regard de Ian passait de lui à son frère. L'aîné semblait maintenant s'être calmé mais le cadet était plus remonté que jamais. Juan esquissa un sourire, comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait plus rien de son frère par la force ou l'intimidation. Ce temps là était apparemment révolu. Alors se tournant vers Ian il commença.

« - Je vais parler pour que tu comprennes. Soit ta pute me rends ce qui m'appartient, soit je me fait un plaisir d'apprendre à son mec, son vrai mec, qu'une tafiole défonce sa chienne préférée... et là tu verras, t'auras vite de ses nouvelles.

- Combien ? »

Demanda Nathan en fusillant son frère du regard. Se redressant, Juan plissa le front en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Juste comme Nathan le faisait si souvent.

« - Qué ?

- Cuanto para dejar le tranquilo ? Pagaré... »

[- Combien pour le laisser tranquille ? Je paierais...]

Abdiqua Nathan désemparé. Il ne voulait pas qu'on s'en prenne à Ian à cause de lui. Si il ne pouvait pas lui rendre sa drogue, alors il la lui rembourserait, pensa-t-il. Son frère esquissa un sourire en répondant.

« - A part si tu vends ton cul, j'vois pas comment tu pourrais rembourser... Tu s'rais prêt à faire ça pour lui ? »

Demanda-t-il à la fois amusé et étonné. Devant la détermination dans le regard de son petit frère, il continua.

« - Pourtant quand je te l'ai demandé, tu m'as remballé si hargneusement...

- J'suis pas une pute et je serais jamais **ta** pute. Peu importe la force avec laquelle tu le souhaite. »

Rétorqua Nathan en toisant son frère avec véhémence. Il cherchait à trouver une solution pour ne plus rien lui devoir, ne plus jamais le revoir, et Juan s'amusait encore à lui rappeler les raisons pour lesquelles il le détestait. On voyait aisément à quel point il le haïssait dans ses yeux.

« - Dommage... J'aurais fait fortune avec toi. »

Lança Juan en prenant son menton dans sa main. Nathan la repoussa brusquement sans lâcher ses yeux. Que son frère le touche lui donnait la nausée à chaque fois. Il lui transmettait toute sa rancœur via son regard. Puis esquissant un léger sourire, Nathan décida de défier son frère à son propre jeu. Si rien d'autre ne marchait, autant tenter le tout pour le tout se dit-il.

« - Tu sais quoi, j'ai une autre idée. Tu vas te retourner là, dans trente secondes, régler toutes tes affaires et quitter la ville dans la soirée.

- Sinon quoi ?

- Tu tombes pour détournement de mineur, agression sexuelle, abus de confiance et manipulation physiologique sur mineur en plus de tes inculpations pour trafic... J'en sais des choses sur toi _hermoso_... »

Ajouta-t-il dédaigneusement. Juan, semblant décontenancé un instant, se reprit.

« - T'osera pas...

- J'te jure j'le ferais.

- Tonio...

- Si un de ses gars rapplique... »

Le coupa Nathan et s'avançant vers lui.

« - Si il lui arrive quoi que ce soit de douteux, je te dénonce dans l'heure et tu seras obligé d'aller rejoindre papa à Puerto pour échapper aux fédéraux... »

Juan le prenait au sérieux, il le lisait sur son visage. Nathan en savait plus que n'importe qui d'autre sur lui, et ses affaires douteuses. Décidant de le pousser dans ses retranchements, le cadet lança goguenard.

« - Prie pour qu'il se foule même pas la cheville...

- Hijo de puta... »

Jura l'aîné en tenant son cadet d'un regard assassin. Loin de se laisser décontenancer, Nathan insista.

« - Deal, ou pas ? »

Juan hésita un instant. Sa lèvre se plissa dans une mimique de colère et de dégoût, puis il céda.

« - J'finirais par t'avoir.

- Reviens plus jamais.

- Tu sais, tu pourras pas ressortir cette histoire toute ta vie.

- Juste assez longtemps pour que tu t'fasses descendre... »

Lança Nathan en inclinant la tête sur le côté, avec un léger sourire. Juan jura encore dans sa langue natale et toisa Ian. Le rouquin se pinça les lèvres, pas certain d'avoir bien comprit la scène dont il avait été spectateur. Juan l'insulta aussi et cracha par terre avant de se retourner et de s'en aller. Nathan le suivit du regard, s'assurant qu'il ne revienne pas sur ses pas. Et une fois son aîné sorti de son champs de vision, il s'écroula. S'appuyant au mur, il se laissa tomber au sol. Ian se précipita vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

« - Ça va ? »

Demanda-t-il machinalement. Nathan secoua la tête en une réponse positive, mais rien n'était moins sûr. D'un coup, il était vraiment très pâle. Ian posa les mains contre ses joues et colla son front au sien.

« - Eh, Nat, t'es toujours avec moi ?

- Oui... »

Répondit-il faiblement. Mais il semblait vraiment à l'ouest.

« - Sûr ?

- Oui ! Arrêtes ! »

Cria-t-il en sortant de sa léthargie. Le repoussant il répéta.

« - Arrêtes de m'toucher ! »

Ian se recula en levant les mains. Nathan baissa la tête, cachant son visage entre ses mains. Prenant quelques minutes pour se ressaisir, puis il l'attrapa par les poignets et se releva.

« - Désolé. Viens, on rentre. »

* * *

_***-* Shameless o.o**_

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

Alors, que pensez vous de ce chapitre ?


	9. Chapitre 9

**SANS AUCUNE HONTE *-* Chapitre 9**

Une fois rentrés, les deux garçons montèrent directement à l'étage et s'enfermèrent dans la chambre. Ian se tourna vers Nathan en s'écriant.

« - Putain ! … C'était... C'était quoi toutes ces histoires ? »

Nathan se pinça les lèvres en s'asseyant sur son lit. Prenant son visage entre ses mains il poussa un long soupire, hésitant. Après tout, Ian méritait de savoir. Ça faisait des mois qu'ils partageaient pratiquement tout. Posant les coudes contre ses cuisses il demanda doucement.

« - Tu le diras ni à Lip, ni à Fiona... ni à personne ?

- Je te le promet. »

Répondit Ian en tirant la chaise de bureau pour s'asseoir en face de lui. Nathan soupira en se frappant le front. Les mots refusaient de sortir.

« - Ok ! Écoutes, d'abord, j'pense que tu veux savoir qui est Tonio. »

Ian hocha légèrement la tête. Nathan se pinça la lèvre avant de reprendre.

« - C'est mon ex... enfin, on a jamais rompu mais depuis qu'il est en taule on se voit plus... On se voyait déjà plus bien avant ça d'ailleurs. C'était … plus ou moins un des potes de mon frère.

- Donc, vous êtes plus ensemble ?

- En vérité, on l'a jamais vraiment été. Juan a pas menti, j'étais juste... sa chienne... Tu sais, les gens de ma famille... et mon entourage quand j'étais avec eux c'est... Dis toi qu'on m'a pas éloigné d'eux pour rien... »

Avoua-t-il difficilement en baissant la tête. Ian se pinça la lèvre. Lui qui se plaignait intérieurement de la monotonie du quotidien avec Nathan comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi ce quotidien suffisait largement à l'aîné. Ne s'arrêtant pas à sa gêne évidente, il enchaîna.

« - Alors... ces trucs de détournement de mineur...

- Ouais... Juan a un faible pour les mioches et puis... Quand il a apprit pour moi, il a essayé de me faire changer de bord... à sa façon...

- Il... Est-ce qu'il a abusé de toi ? »

Nathan se pinça les lèvres en le fixant un moment avant de détourner le regard. Ian jura à voix basse, regrettant de ne pas l'avoir achevé quand il le pouvait. Puis il décida de ne pas forcer plus Nathan à repenser à ça.

« - Tu vas encore rester à la maison pendant quelques temps ok ?

- Ian...

- J'ai pas envie qu'il te retombe dessus alors que je suis pas là ! Surtout que tu fais tout pour le faire péter les plombs.

- Il reviendra pas ! »

Rigola Nathan. Effectivement, tenir tête à son frère était la seule arme qu'il y avait pour se défendre de cet aîné dominateur. Sa réaction pouvait paraître désinvolte, mais il préférait sincèrement rire que verser une nouvelle larme à cause de lui. Ian se pencha vers lui agacé.

« - T'en sait rien ! En plus, t'as vu tout ce qui te tombe dessus en ce moment ? D'abord ce beau père... flippant, puis ton frère.

- Déjà, c'est pas mon beau père !

- S'il te plaît Nat... »

Insista le cadet. Nathan esquissa un sourire et se leva. S'asseyant à califourchon sur Ian, il posa la main contre sa nuque en rapprochant son visage du sien et lança taquin.

« - Si tu veux que je reste pour te border le soir, t'as qu'à le dire mon bébé... »

Ian pouffa de rire et Nathan se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Ian était soulagé qu'il ne soit plus dans le même état que dans la ruelle. Il passa les mains sous son t-shirt et referma les doigts contre ses hanches. Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre au sujet de Nathan et son frère ne le rendait pas moins désirable. Ça donnait un peu plus de force à la façon dont il voyait son aîné et à leur relation, quelle qu'elle soit. De son côté Nathan avait été troublé par ce nouveau tête à tête avec son frère. Juan avait fait remonter l'espace d'un instant ces souvenirs qu'il tentait d'enfouir le plus profond possible, et ce depuis des années. Mais c'était déjà du passé. Nathan avait apprit à vite contrôler les désastres de sa vie pour reprendre le dessus. Débouclant la ceinture de Ian, il défit ses boutons et entra la main dans son jean tout en léchant chaleureusement la peau de son cou. Ian se mordit la lèvre et Nathan descendit de ses cuisses pour s'agenouiller entre ses jambes. Seulement il n'eut rien le temps de faire. Lip entra une nouvelle fois sans frapper et jura en les surprenant.

« - Putain ! Vous pouvez pas faire vos cochonneries ailleurs ?! »

Nathan se redressa et s'assit sur ses talons alors que Ian se levait en tenant son pantalon.

« - C'est aussi ma chambre... »

Rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire goguenard. Poussant son frère à l'extérieur il lança.

« - Tu permets, on est occupés là. »

Avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.

« - Sérieusement ?! »

Gueula Lip. Ian rigola en tournant le loquet et revint vers Nathan. Passant un bras dans son dos il le releva et le prit par les hanches en demandant doucement.

« - On en était où déjà ? »

Nathan passa les bras autour de son cou où il fourra son visage pour étouffer un rire.

* * *

_***-* Shameless o.o**_

* * *

Le jour tant attendu arriva. Nathan allait pouvoir revoir ses cadets. Une visite surveillée, certes, mais c'était mieux que rien. Il attendait dans une salle de jeu, accompagné de Marnie, son assistante sociale qui allait aujourd'hui servir de chaperon. Les petits entrèrent dans la pièce accompagnés de leur frère. Si Marie et Marcus, les jumeaux, parurent heureux de revoir Nathan, ce n'était pas le cas de Jesus. Les petits coururent vers lui.

« - Hey, chiquita, qué tal ? »

Demanda Nathan enjoué en réceptionnant sa sœur dans ses bras. Leur assistante sociale se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention et lança.

« - Pas en espagnol Nathan... Il faut qu'on comprenne ce que vous vous dites. »

Nathan leva le regard vers elle. Que voulait-elle qu'il leur dise d'exceptionnel. Elle pensait peut-être qu'il allait préparer un plan d'évasion avec un ado et deux bambins de quatre ans...

« - Désolée. »

Fit Marnie. C'étaient les règles. Nathan toisa l'autre blonde et revint à ses petits amours.

« - Alors ? C'est que vous avez grandit, en un an mes chéris.

- Moi je suis, grand comme ça ! Maria, grande comme ça mais plus petit.

- Oh... T'es plus taillé qu'elle ? Mais tu sais, dans quelques années Maria sera peut-être plus grande que toi.

- Non ! »

S'exclama Marcus. Maria se contenta de rigoler, bien calée dans les bras de son grand frère. Même si ils avaient un peu de mal à l'exprimer, il lui avaient manqués, et ils étaient heureux de pouvoir de nouveau être ensemble. Avec eux, c'était un peu comme si ils ne s'étaient jamais quitté...

Nathan leva la tête vers son cadet.

« - Et toi, comment tu vas ? »

Mais celui-ci, appuyé contre le mur avec les bras croisés sur le torse, se borna dans le silence. Nathan se releva, avec Maria dans les bras, et s'approcha de lui. Tout dans son expression corporelle traduisait un refus catégorique de dialogue. Mais Nathan ne s'y arrêta pas.

« - Jesus... » ( à lire Crézous^^)

Le cadet se pinça les lèvres.

« - On peut enfin se voir et … Après tout ce temps, tu vas rester là et te borner dans ton silence ?

- ¿ Qué quieres qué te diga ? »

[ Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'te dise?]

S'énerva Jesus, sortant finalement de son silence. L'assistante sociale fit un bond et répéta vivement.

« - Pas en espagnol !

- ¡ Callate, puta ! »

Cria-t-il a son attention avant de revenir vers Nathan.

« - ¿ Qué quieres ? Qué salto en tus brazos ? ¡ Ha dijo que toma el cuidado de os !

[ Tu veux quoi ? Que je saute dans tes bras ? T'as dit que tu prendrais soin de nous ! ]

- Je le ferrais.

- ¿ Cuando ?

[ Quand?]

- No sé ! Dame tiempo.

[ J'sais pas ! Donnes-moi du temps.]

- Nathan !»

Somma encore l'assistante. Nathan était presque désemparé, son frère lui mettait la pression. Oui, il avait promit de les sortir de la, et oui, ça prenait du temps. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Loin de comprendre tout ça, Jesus continua.

« - ¿ A mi dieciocho anos ? Haré como Juan, fuego y no sé oye de mi. ¡ Nunca !

[ A mes dix-huit ans ? J'ferais comme Juan, je partirais et t'entendras plus parler de moi. Jamais !]

- Juan es un cabrón.

[ Juan est un connard]

- So yo también !

[ Alors moi aussi !]

- Jesús... »

Fit Nathan en penchant légèrement la tête, attristé. Que son petit frère soit devenu aussi vénéneux et pense à suivre les traces de Juan lui retournait l'estomac. L'assistante sociale lui arracha Maria des bras, le surprenant totalement, et attrapa Marcus, qui lui tenait le pantalon, par la main.

« - Vous avez enfreint les règles des visites !

- Quoi ? Mais, attendez !

- Non ! »

Trancha-t-elle sèchement. Maria, arrachée des bras de son frère s'était mise à pleurer, entraînant de paire l'agressivité de son jumeaux qui souhaitait la défendre. Tirant sur son bras, Marcus tentait d'échapper à sa prise et donnait des coups de pieds.

« - Ça suffit ! »

Cria-t-elle. Mais crier n'était pas la solution. Maria ne faisait que pleurer de plus belle en hurlant le prénom de son frère. Nathan se précipita vers elle.

« - Je suis là chérie... Je peux les calmer, laissez moi faire. »

L'assistante regarda Nathan. Marnie savait qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à calmer les petits et que les arracher de force à la rencontre avec leur frère serait un traumatisme de plus pour eux. Alors elle jeta un regard insistant sur sa collègue qui accepta malgré ses visibles réticences.

« - Mais si tu dit un mot d'espagnol...

- Je sais. »

Elle lâcha Marcus et déposa Maria au sol. Le petit garçon prit sa sœur dans ses bras et avança vers Nathan.

« - Maria est triste alors moi aussi.

- Je sais Coco. Viens. »

Elle avait cessé de crier mais pleurait encore. Nathan s'assit par terre et les tira entre ses jambes. Passant un bras autour du petit corps tremblant de sa sœur, il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux en disant calmement.

« - Ça va aller Maria, Marco est avec toi.

- Je te protège. »

Ajouta Marcus en caressant maladroitement ses cheveux. Via leur lien gémellaire, il la sentait se calmer. Mais une autre angoisse montait en elle, celle de perdre de nouveau son grand frère. Se levant elle passa les bras autour de son cou et le serra à le faire étouffer.

« - Je veux Nathan avec moi ! »

Nathan se pinça les lèvres pour retenir ses larmes et déposa un nouveau baiser contre sa joue. C'étaient les premiers mots de Maria depuis qu'il les avait rejoins. Ses premiers mots depuis très longtemps aussi qui soient prononcés pour quelqu'un d'autre que son jumeau. Marnie se rendit compte que les liens qui unissaient cette fratrie étaient bien trop fort pour être rompus si brusquement. D'ailleurs, voyant le trouble qu'avait engendré son comportement, Jesus alla vers l'assistante sociale et lança.

« - Tout est de ma faute, je suis désolé... J'en voulais à mon frère mais... c'est pas de sa faute. Je suis prêt à pas revoir les p'tits si vous le laissez rester avec eux encore un peu. »

Cela ne fit que conforter Marnie dans son observation. Nathan leva le visage vers son frère et tendit la main. Jesus, du haut de ses quatorze ans, avait voulu jouer les durs mais ne pu résister à l'appel de son frère. Allant vers lui, il se laissa tomber à genou et enlaça ses frères en posant la tête sur l'épaule de Nathan.

« - Pardon. »

S'excusa-t-il. Nathan glissa la main dans ses cheveux en collant sa joue contre son front. La tendresse, voilà ce qui lui manquait dans le foyer où il avait été placé. Pendant toute cette année passée, il avait ruminé dans son coin contre Nathan qui avait promit de le sortir de là. En oubliant qu'il était le seul a toujours avoir prit soin de lui, et des petits. Il était le seul à avoir toujours épaulé leur mère et aussi celui qui s'était battu pour qu'ils restent ensemble après sa mort. Il n'avait pas fuit, comme ses deux autres aînés, lui était resté, et se battait encore pour eux.

« - Redis plus jamais que tu veux être comme lui...

- Pardon. »

Répéta simplement son cadet en retenant tant bien que mal ses larmes.

« - Jesus, il va falloir y aller. »

L'adolescent déposa un baiser contre le crâne de son petit frère et caressa la joue de sa sœur avant de se lever sans rechigner. Il méritait sa punition. Tournant le visage vers Nathan, il bougea simplement les lèvres pour lui dire.

_« Te quiéro mucho hermano »_

Il savait que son frère lisait sur les lèvres. Leur langue natale était tout ce que leur avait légué leurs parents, ils y tenaient. On avait beau les séparer, mais personne ne leur enlèverait ça. Nathan esquissa un léger sourire en répondant 'moi aussi' avec ses mains. Quand ils étaient plus jeunes Jesus et lui avaient apprit le langage des signes. Au tour du cadet de sourire. Leur complicité n'avait pas disparu. La deuxième assistante attira l'attention de Nathan en lançant sèchement.

« - Je peux t'accorder une heure, pas une minute de plus. »

Là elle attrapa Jesus par le bras et l'emmena avec elle. Marnie se pinça les lèvres et se rapprocha de Nathan et ses cadets. Elle allait leur proposer une activité qui pourrait les faire oublier le stress qu'ils venaient de vivre quand Nathan lança spontanément.

« - Alors mes chéris, ça vous dit de faire quelques dessins ? J'accrocherais les vôtres dans ma chambre, et puis vous garderez les miens. Ok ?

- Oui ! »

S'écrièrent-ils en cœur. Nathan déposa un baiser sonore contre la joue de sa sœur qui avait retrouvé le sourire. Marcus attrapa sa jumelle par la main et Nathan par le poignet, les tirant tous les deux vers la petite table qu'il avait repéré dans un coin de la pièce. Nathan rigola de son entrain et demanda à son assistante sociale.

« - On peut avoir du papier, et des crayons ?

- Bien sûr. »

Assura-t-elle. Ils s'installèrent tranquillement. Nathan détourna l'attention de ses cadets de l'altercation avec son frère assez habillement. Il réussit à tirer d'eux des dessins plutôt gais, vu la situation dans laquelle il se retrouvait. Mine de rien, il essayait aussi de grappiller des informations sur leur famille d'accueil. Mais Marcus n'avait que quatre ans, ses informations n'étaient ni très précises, ni vraiment concrètes. Nathan savait juste que sa famille d'accueil les traitait bien. Son heure s'étant écoulée, Marnie posa la main contre son épaule. Il leva la tête vers elle et compris. Terminant de construire le château fort en legos de son frère, il les attrapa ensuite chacun par une main.

« - C'était super de vous revoir, vous m'avez tellement manqué... mais je vais devoir rentrer... Alors Marnie va vous ramener chez vous. Ok ?

- On se revoit quand ? »

Demanda Marcus l'air de rien. C'était la question qui tournait dans la tête de sa moitié. Nathaniel esquissa un sourire triste et répondit.

« - Je sais pas encore. T'as envie qu'on se revoit vite ?

- Oui !

- Et toi cocotte ? »

Demanda Nathan en prenant les deux mains de sa cadette dans les siennes. Maria se contenta de hocher la tête. Nathan voyait bien qu'elle se renfermait. Avant son placement en famille d'accueil, c'était une fillette pleine de vie. Il la secoua gentiment et demanda en rigolant.

« - Ben alors, t'as perdu ta langue ma puce ?

- Non ! Je t'aime Nathan. »

Déclara-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

« - _Te quiero mucho_. »

Répéta-t-elle doucement dans son cou. Nathan esquissa un sourire en répondant.

« - Je t'aime aussi _chiquita_. »

* * *

_***-* Shameless o.o**_

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Ian passa chez les Kurt. Il savait que Nathan avait vu ses cadets dans la matinée, mais n'avait plus eut de nouvelles depuis. Entrant par la grande porte, pour une fois, il salua Anna qui lui avait ouvert et demanda après Nathan.

« - Il est rentré et... »

Elle semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa et lança simplement.

« - Il est dans sa chambre.

- Ok. Cool. »

Ian fronça légèrement des sourcils, un moment intrigué par l'attitude de la femme, puis il se dirigea vers la chambre où il toqua avant d'entrer sans que Nathan ne réponde. Assit à son bureau, perdu dans ses pensées, il ne l'avait vraisemblablement pas entendu.

« - Salut. »

Lança Ian en glissant les mains dans les poches de sa veste. Nathan releva la tête, la tournant vers lui. Il eut un moment de flottement, puis il lui adressa un léger sourire.

« - Ian... J'ai... Je t'ai pas entendu arriver. »

Fit-il simplement. Là, Ian comprit l'attitude bizarre d'Anna. Voulant faire bonne figure, Nathan se tourna totalement vers lui et lança plus gaiement.

« - Alors, ça va ? »

Mais ça sonnait faux. Ian lui adressa tout de même un sourire et entra, remarquant les dessins de ses cadets posés sur son bureau. Attrapant les côtés de sa chaise à roulette il le tira avec lui et se posa sur son lit. Il lui effleura la joue avant de demander doucement.

« - J'peux te demander si ça a été ? Ou bien... »

Nathan le fixa un moment avant de détourner le regard. Glissant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille il ramena quelques mèches sur le côté, dégageant son visage avant de s'enfoncer dans son siège. Se pinçant la lèvre, il répondit ensuite en secouant légèrement la tête.

« - Je sais pas... »

Ian se pinça les lèvres. Il avait envie de lui poser un tas de question pour éclairer la situation. Mais des fois, Nathan avait juste besoin de temps. Juste de quelques instants pour laisser les choses faire leur chemin dans son esprit. Pour qu'il soit à même de les sortir. C'est ce qu'il fit. Au bout de deux minutes, Nathan se redressa.

« - Tu vois, j'en sais vraiment rien. J'ai envie de dire que c'était une idée de merde, je reverrais sûrement plus Jesus avant sa majorité.

- Quoi, pourquoi ?

- Il a mal réagit à mon contact. »

Répondit Nathan en se rongeant les ongles, pensif. C'était la première fois que Ian le voyait aussi sérieux, aussi concerné, par quelque chose. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé de sa famille à lui, il lui avait exposé les grandes lignes. Mais c'était beaucoup plus complexe.

« - Vraiment très mal... Ma présence 'fait remonter chez lui un sentiment d'insécurité qui le rend agressif', enfin, c'est certainement s'que sa pute d'assistante sociale notera dans son rapport.

- Pourquoi, vous vous êtes disputé ?

- Non. Fin oui, mais au final, on s'est comprit... »

Devant l'air perdu du roux, il expliqua tant bien que mal.

« - Des fois, mon frère et moi on se supporte carrément pas. On peut passer de bons moments ensemble et après se foutre sur la gueule sans raison. On est en conflit perpétuel... mais en même temps, on est super proches. On est connecté d'une façon un peu bizarre j'dois dire. »

Rigola-t-il en repensant à leur lien atypique. Jesus, malgré son jeune âge, n'en avait jamais rien eut à faire que Nathan soit gay, hétéro ou zoophile, il restait son grand frère, et il l'aimait. Son sourire retomba bien vite.

« - On l'était... Il a changé, tout comme moi. Il m'en voulait parce que je les ai laissé tomber.

- En même temps, tu pouvais pas vraiment faire autre chose.

- Je le sais bien, mais lui... Je lui ai promit de le sortir de là et un an après, il est encore en foyer. Tu vois, je comprends qu'il m'en veuille, je tiendrais certainement jamais cette promesse. Il sera majeur bien avant...

- Il comprendra.

- Ouais... Mais ça me fait chier... On s'est vu quoi, dix minutes à peine, et elle l'a emmené.

- Sad (triste)... Et avec les p'tits, t'as pu les voir ?

- Ouais. Oui, j'les ai vu on est resté ensemble, on a joué. Maria est à croquer et Marco est juste... super avec elle mais... Il a que quatre ans et il se retrouve à devoir protéger sa sœur. Ça le rend plus distant avec les autres, il se méfie et... ça m'tue... C'est affolant de voir à quel point ils ont changé en un an. Et le pire c'est que c'est pas physique, c'est à l'intérieur... Ils sont brisés de l'intérieur...

- **Vous** êtes brisés Nathan. »

Corrigea Ian en insistant. Il connaissait ce sentiment. Nathan se pinça les lèvres et baissa la tête.

« - Ouais...

- Mais eh, regardes moi. »

Fit-il en lui relevant le visage. Nathan était sur le point de craquer. Ancrant son regard dans le sien Ian lui dit doucement.

« - C'est pas ta faute. »

Ça, Nathan tentait de s'en convaincre, en vain. Il se sentait coupable. Ian se pinça les lèvres. Il connaissait ce sentiment de n'être bon à rien. Et il avait vu Fiona craquer plus d'une fois ces dernières années. Mais aux final, les seuls fautifs étaient les parents démissionnaires, ou simplement, la vie...

Le roux lui tapa gentiment la cuisse en lançant.

« - T'as dix sept ans, t'es censé être insouciant, faire des conneries, croquer la vie à pleine dent et au lieu de ça-

- C'est ce que je fais ! »

L'interrompit Nathan en se levant brusquement.

« - Je vais, je viens comme je veux, j'fais ma vie, et pendant ce temps, mon frère est dans un dortoir et Dieu seul sait ce que peuvent traverser les jumeaux ! J'suis vraiment pas le plus à plaindre dans l'histoire !

- Oui et dans le monde de Oui-Oui ton frère chercherait pas non plus à te mettre sur le trottoir pour avoir son fric. Mais on est pas chez les Bisounours... et tout ce que je vois, c'est que t'y est pour rien... Tu survis juste comme tu peux... »

Rétorqua Ian. Nathan se pinça les lèvres entre croisant les bras contre son torse. Il leva les yeux au ciel pour se retenir de pleurer. Au final, Ian avait raison, s'énerver contre lui même ou contre le système ne servait à rien. Se levant à son tour, Ian l'attrapa par le poignet et l'attira dans ses bras. Nathan cala sa tête contre son épaule.

« - Je suis désolé.

- De quoi ?

- De me plaindre comme ça, c'est pathétique...

- Dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu te plains pas, tu dis juste ce que tu ressens et... Dans un sens, j'suis content que tu l'ai fait. Parce que tu te plains jamais justement, tu dis jamais rien. Peu importe ce qui se passe tu continues à sourire et à faire bonne figure alors qu'en fait... »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Se détachant de lui, il lui dit doucement.

« - Je, j'dois rentrer. Y a l'annif de Deb et si j'y suis pas...

- Oh, ok. Je peux t'accompagner ?

- Oui bien sûr. En fait, j'osais pas trop te le proposer de peur que tu sois saoulé voir tout le monde.

- Non, t'inquiètes. Je vais gérer. Eum, laisses moi juste le temps de me doucher... et puis...

- Prend ton temps. Je t'attends. »

Le rassura Ian. Il voyait bien que cette fois ci, Nathan parvenait difficilement à faire face à la situation. Le prenant par le poignet il le tira gentiment et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes pour un léger baiser. Nathan lui adressa un léger sourire avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il était content d'avoir pu compter sur Ian dans un moment pareil. Mais se reposer sur les autres n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il se sentait vulnérable.

* * *

_***-* Shameless o.o**_

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

Désolé pour mon espagnol approximatif, j'me suis aidé de google translate pour me corriger ça fait pas tout^^ mais j'adore cette langue et ça donne un côté exotique à la fic et Nathan.

Biz


	10. Chapitre 10

**SANS AUCUNE HONTE *-* Chapitre 10**

En début de soirée, Ian arriva chez lui avec Nathan. Ils étaient passés faire quelques courses de dernières minutes. Vivi et Fiona se précipitèrent vers leurs sacs de course.

« - Vous avez ramené de la bière ?

- Ouais.

- Cool ! On arrivait à rupture. Franck est là. »

Expliqua simplement Fiona à son frère. Il ne posa pas plus de question et se contenta de lâcher un léger soupire. Nathan lui lança un regard, la dernière fois qu'Ian lui avait parlé de son père était celle où ils s'étaient battus. Depuis apparemment, il avait décidé d'ignorer sa présence. Nathan se tourna vers Fiona.

« - Oh mais j'y pense, c'était aujourd'hui ta visite, non ? Ça s'est bien passé ? »

Demanda-t-elle. Ian avait secoué la tête pour lui faire comprendre d'arrêter, mais c'était trop tard. Il craignait que Nathan ne craque de nouveau. Celui-ci haussa les épaules en répondant simplement avec un léger sourire.

« - Plutôt, ouais... »

L'aînée comprit que quelque chose s'était mal passé. Ne sachant comment rattraper sa bourde, elle décapsula une bière et la tendit à Nathan.

« - Tchin. »

Elle en tendit aussi une à Ian qui la prit avant de traîner Nathan au salon.

« - Faudra que tu m'expliques. »

Lâcha Veronica en posant le poing contre sa hanche. Elle aimait bien Nathan, mais des fois elle avait du mal à le suivre. Fiona haussa les épaules pour signifier son ignorance et continua à déballer les courses. A peine arrivés au salon, ils furent pris d'assaut. Debbie se jeta dans les bras de Ian avant d'aller serrer Nathan.

« - Mon cadeau ! »

Lança-t-elle ensuite. Ian rigola.

« - Tu l'auras en même temps que les autres. Maintenant viens danser. »

C'était une vraie fiesta. Il n'y avait que les Gallagher, Vivi, Kevin, et deux amies de Debbie, mais ça sonnait comme la fête du siècle. Un vieillard ivre menait la danse. Se retournant, bouteille à la main, il tomba sur Nathan. Retrouvant un équilibre incertain, il demanda en fronçant des sourcils.

« - Tu fais parti de la tribu ? Parce que j'me souviens pas de toi. J'sais que j'ai un fils black, Lip il me semble, mais j'me remet pas d'un... t'es quoi, indien, rital ?

- Le black c'est Liam... »

Répondit juste Nathan avant de se détourner de lui. Fiona revenait au salon, un saladier rempli de chips sous le bras et des bouteilles dans les mains. Nathan la débarrassa du saladier en lançant ironiquement.

« - Sympa ton père.

- Ah, Franck ? Dans ses bons jours ouais, ignore le. Viens danser ! »

Lança-t-elle en posant les bouteilles sur la table du salon. Elle laissait Franck rester parce que Debbie le défendait encore. Malgré toutes les fois où il les avait laissé tombé, elle était contente de savoir qu'il était là, ça signifiait qu'il les aimait. Il avait été tellement absent, tout le temps, qu'elle avait besoin qu'il soit là pour son anniversaire. Nathan déclina l'offre.

« - Je sais pas danser.

- Nous non plus ! Aller, viens ! »

Nathan rigola et accepta de se joindre à eux. Dansant de façon endiablée à l'instar de ses amis. Au final, c'était une soirée plutôt réussie. Debbie avait soufflé ses treize bougies, fait son vœux, déballé ses cadeaux. C'était cool. Mais Nathan eut besoin de sortir prendre l'air. Allant sous le perron, il se posa dans les escaliers en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Cette petite fête lui avait fait beaucoup de bien, pourtant il se sentait encore tellement mal. Sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi, enroulant ses bras autour de lui même, il éclata en sanglots. C'était sans doute le compte coup, le trop plein de ces dernières semaines. Fiona débarqua sous le porche, elle cherchait Kevin. Mais lorsqu'elle vit Nathan, elle s'agenouilla derrière lui en posant une main dans son dos.

« - Nathan ? »

Au contact de sa main, Nathan se retourna surprit. Il ne voulait pas que Ian le voit comme ça une deuxième fois. Voyant que c'était Fiona, il détourna de nouveau la tête. Il lui était impossible d'arrêter de pleurer. Inquiète, elle le prit dans ses bras. Là, il se cramponna à son bras.

« - Lui dit pas ! »

Haleta-t-il entre deux sanglots. Fronçant des sourcils, elle demanda.

« - Pas quoi ?

- Je craque... J'suis désolé, il a raison... Je sais qu'il a raison. Il a été super avec moi. Vous êtes supers avec moi... Alors, je sais pas pourquoi j'peux pas m'empêcher de chialer mais lui dit pas... S'il te plaît lui dit pas... »

Répéta-t-il. Fiona le serra dans ses bras et posa sa joue contre son crâne, le berçant machinalement pour le calmer. Elle avait maintenant comprit qu'il parlait de Ian, et pensait savoir pourquoi il était dans cet état. Nathan avait besoin d'épancher ces larmes. Mais il ne voulait pas que Ian pense que ce qu'il lui avait dit dans l'après-midi n'avait pas suffit à le remettre d'aplomb. Ça avait marché. Mais il devait sombrer avant de repartir de plus belle.

* * *

_***-* Shameless o.o**_

* * *

« - Repose ça Carl. »

Fit Ian en lançant un regard à son frère qui tentait de prendre de la mort aux rats en cachette. Carl lui adressa un léger sourire en répondant naturellement.

« - Ben quoi, ça peut servir... »

Ian plissa les yeux, plus vraiment ahuri par la folie de son cadet, et lui arracha le produit des mains avant de le replacer en rayon. Puis, l'attrapant par le t-shirt il le tira tout en poussant son chariot. Il arriva dans le rayon où se trouvait Nathan, en même temps que son frère aîné. Depuis la fête chez eux, Nathan allait mieux. Il avait encore une fois remonté la pente et semblait gérer la distance avec ses cadets. Lip adressa un infime sourire à son frère en brandissant le sachet de viande hachée en promo qu'il avait dégoté. Ian esquissa un sourire en coin, puis son attention revint sur Nathan. Sur la pointe des pieds, il essayait d'attraper un lot de biscuit placé en hauteur. C'était un des derniers en promotion. Évidement, il était trop petit pour l'avoir, sinon, ce serait trop simple. Il poussa un soupire en prenant appui sur l'étalage mais abandonna. Un grand métis arriva derrière lui, leva le bras, et attrapa l'article qu'il lui tendit ensuite avec un sourire en coin. Nathan se mordit la lèvre, le gars en question était plutôt mignon. Taillé comme Ian et un peu plus grand, il portait un t-shirt avec le logo du supermarché. Lui adressant un léger sourire en retour, il répondit poliment.

« - Merci.

- Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi. »

Ajouta le vendeur avec un sourire charmeur. Nathan se pinça les lèvres en détournant le regard et tomba sur Ian et ses frères. Adressant un dernier sourire au gentil vendeur, il vint les rejoindre en lançant.

« - On passe en caisse ? »

Ian lança son regard par dessus lui, fixant le vendeur qui s'éloignait en lançant un dernier regard dans leur direction. Nathan se pencha sur le côté, cherchant son regard, regagnant son attention, il demanda.

« - Qu'est-ce qui a ?

- Rien. »

Répondit Ian en lui prenant les biscuits et les autres articles des mains pour les poser dans le caddie. Nathan se pinça la lèvre pour retenir un léger sourire. Puis il rattrapa Carl par la capuche alors que celui-ci essayait de s'éclipser. Lip emboîta le pas à Ian qui se dirigeait vers les caisses, et il lâcha simplement.

« - T'es jaloux ?

- Bien sur que non ! »

Répondit Ian après avoir dévisagé son frère, les sourcils froncés d'exaspération.

« - Viens, on va ranger les courses. »

Lança Nathan en arrivant avec Carl qu'il poussa devant lui pour qu'il se mette à l'autre bout du tapis. Il n'y avait pas grand monde à cette heure, ainsi, ils ne firent pas vraiment la queue. Le caissier les salua, mais s'effaça rapidement, laissant la place à son collègue.

« - Bonne pause. »

Lui dit-il simplement. Ian le toisa légèrement en posant les courses sur le tapis. Il s'agissait du vendeur de Nathan. D'ailleurs, tous en scannant les articles, il lui lançait de petits regard. Nathan s'efforça de ne pas rigoler de la tronche que tirait Ian, et Lip se pencha vers son cadet en répétant.

« - T'es jaloux. »

Ce coup-ci, c'était une affirmation. Ian grogna en le repoussant du coude et Lip rigola légèrement avant de payer leurs commissions.

« - Bon après-midi. Au plaisir de vous revoir... »

Lança le caissier en tournant le regard vers Nathan. Il lui adressa un léger sourire avant de prendre les sacs et les poser dans le caddie.

* * *

_***-* Shameless o.o**_

* * *

Nathan préparait le déjeuné de Liam avec le petit calé contre sa hanche. Depuis quelques temps, il remplaçait Debbie pour le baby-sitting, histoire qu'elle vive un peu sa vie. Carl déboula dans la cuisine en trombe et ouvrit un tiroir, en sortant un large couteau à viande. Nathan tourna la tête vers lui et sursauta en le voyant détaler en le brandissant. Se précipitant vers lui, il lui attrapa fermement le poignet et le retourna à la volée en criant presque tant il était surprit.

« - Hé, tu compte faire quoi avec ça ?

- Planter Dick Moro ! »

Cria le petit en tirant sur son poignet. Nathan fronça des sourcils et lui arracha l'arme des mains. Carl, en colère, le bouscula en gueulant toujours plus fort.

« - Rends le moi ! J'vais le défoncer !

- Calme toi Carl, explique moi.

- Ce connard et ses potes ont dit que j'étais une erreur de la nature ! Que mes frères et moi ont était des merdes même pas dignes d'une décharge ! J'vais lui montrer des merdes moi ! »

Cria-t-il en tentant de reprendre le couteau. Nathan éloigna l'objet de lui. Son cadet pesta en se ruant de nouveau vers le tiroir à couvert.

« - J'm'en fous ! Y'en a d'autres !

- Hey... »

Fit Nathan en l'attrapant par le t-shirt. C'était difficile de le retenir avec Liam dans un bras. Le tirant il passa le bras autour de sa taille et le posa sur une chaise avant de lui prendre le menton entre les doigts. Carl se dégagea mais il le maintint assit.

« - Regardes moi Carl... Regardes Liam... »

Se calmant un peu, le petit fixa son métis de petit frère en fronçant des sourcils, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir l'aîné.

« - Tu l'aimes ton frère. »

Carl hocha légèrement la tête. Nathan ancra ses prunelles émeraudes dans les siennes et continua doucement.

« - Il t'aime aussi... Tout comme Fiona, Ian, Lip et Debbie... Moi aussi je t'aime bien. Une merde n'a aucune importance pour personne. Vous, vous êtes une famille, vous vous aimez et vous vous soutenez, c'est tout ce qui compte.

- Oui mais il a dit que...

- C'est qu'un pauvre con ! Peu importe ce que les gens disent mon grand, le plus important c'est ce que tu ressens ici. »

Répondit Nathan en pointant l'index contre son cœur.

« - Tu sais que t'es pas une sous merde. Peu importe ce qu'il dira, tes frères et toi vous vaudrez toujours bien plus que ce Dick et ses potes. »

C'est à ce moment là que Fiona, Ian et Lip rentrèrent des courses. Carl sauta de son siège et se rua sur Nathan pour le serrer dans ses bras. Nathan lui caressa affectueusement le crane, un sourire rassuré aux lèvres. Il releva la tête. Tombant sur les Gallagher debout à l'entrée. Fiona inclina la tête, un sourire attendrit se dessinant sur son visage. Carl était un enfant très turbulent et difficile qui ne manifestait que très rarement des signes d'affection. Ian se pinça les lèvres pour retenir un sourire et Lip posa son sac de courses sur la table.

« - Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'passe microbe ? »

Lâchant Nathan, Carl se tourna vers son frère qui sortait les provisions du sac et lança.

« - Dick a dit qu'on était tous un tas de merde.

- Tu l'as défoncé pour ça j'espère.

- J'allais le faire, mais Nat a dit que c'était qu'un pauvre débile.

- Et il a raison ! »

Lança Fiona en toisant Lip qui n'était visiblement pas d'accord avec le pacifisme du mec de son frère. Elle posa la main sur la tête de son frère en ajoutant.

« - Je veux pas que tu te bagarres pour des conneries pareilles. Ce sont que des mots, et on s'en fout pas mal.

- Aller, vient nous aider à ranger. »

Lui dit Ian. Carl s'exécuta. Fiona se rapprocha de Nathan en tendant les bras vers Liam qui, habitué à ce genre de crises qu'il ne comprenait pas encore, restait calme comme l'eau. Il tourna la tête vers Nathan, enfouissant son visage dans son cou en s'accrochant à lui. Comme d'habitude, le petit refusait de s'en décrocher. Nathan se mordit la lèvre et lança un regard dans la direction de Carl et ses frères avant de lui dire d'une voix basse.

« - Il a attrapé un couteau et se barrait avec pour lui faire la peau. J'ai vraiment flippé sur le coup ! »

Fiona esquissa un sourire en plissant le front, amusée, et répondit.

« - Ça lui arrive souvent de péter un plomb, mais t'as été super. T'as géré, merci. »

Elle déposa un baiser contre sa joue avant de caresser affectueusement le dos de Liam et alla aider ses frères à ranger. Nathan remonta Liam qui glissait contre sa hanche et lui prit le bras pour le redresser. Posant son regard sur son visage il lança gaiement.

« - Bon, on mange maintenant ! Tu dois avoir faim, non ?

- Miam, miam, miam ! »

Répondit le petit métis en tapant dans ses mains. Fiona rigola et tourna le visage vers Ian qui affichait un sourire en les regardant. Sentant son regard sur lui, le cadet tourna la tête vers elle. Elle lui sourit sans rien dire. Elle n'en avait pas besoin, il savait bien ce qu'elle pensait : que Nathan était une personne en or. Il faisait bien plus que les aider pour les tâches quotidiennes, il les supportait dans les aléas de leur vie chaotique. Tout comme Steeve le faisait pour elle. Et elle était contente que son frère puisse compter sur quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle dans les moments difficiles. Lip lança un regard vers Fiona et Ian. Lui aussi le savait, Nathan était quelqu'un de bien.

* * *

_***-* Shameless o.o**_

* * *

Il était 17h passées, c'était la fin des cours et tout le monde sortait du lycée. Tout le monde, sauf Ian. Nathan l'attendait devant sa voiture, ils rentraient ensemble. Sortant son téléphone, Nathan regarda à la fois l'heure, et si il avait un message ou un appel de Ian l'informant d'un changement de plan. Rien.

« - Hey, salut. »

Nathan leva le nez de son portable, tombant sur un jeune métis d'une vingtaine d'année. Il inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté en fronçant des sourcils, puis esquissa un léger sourire en le reconnaissant. C'était le garçon de la supérette. Il était accompagné de deux ados qu'il récupérait visiblement après les cours.

« - Allez dans la voiture. »

Leur dit-il en leur lançant les clefs. L'un des deux pleurnicha.

« - Mais on a foot...

- Allez ! J'arrive dans cinq minutes. »

Le jeune soupira mais obéit. Le métis se tourna de nouveau vers Nathan.

« - C'est ton lycée ?

- Ouais. »

Répondit simplement Nathan. Si il avait été à l'aise dès le début avec Ian, c'était parce qu'il était seul à ce moment là. Que quelqu'un lui tourne autour alors qu'il était engagé dans une relation avec une autre personne le mettait mal à l'aise.

« - Tu dois être en dernière année.

- Oui... C'est ça...

- Et, tu vas me laisser continuer à poser des questions, ou à un moment tu participeras aussi ?

- Oh, désolé. »

S'excusa-t-il en rougissant légèrement. Le métis esquissa un sourire en lançant.

« - Je te taquine. Je m'appelle Boston, mais mes potes m'appellent Boss.

- Nathan... Moi je m'appelle Nathan...

- Cool. Et t'as un diminutif pour les amis ?

- Oui... C'est juste que, toi et moi on est pas potes, et on le deviendra pas. »

Ajouta Nathan en voyant qu'il attendait vraisemblablement son 'petit nom'. Il voulait que les choses soient claires. Il n'avait aucune intention de flirter avec lui. Mais visiblement, le froid n'atteignait pas Boston. Rigolant à sa remarque, le métis s'appuya contre la voiture de Nathan et lança en ancrant son regard dans le sien.

« - Tu sais, ça me dérange pas plus que ça... On peut être tout autre chose. »

Retenant un rire nerveux, Nathan rétorqua gentiment.

« - Je pense que tu vas juste rester le gars mignon du supermarché.

- Donc, tu me trouve mignon. »

Ce n'était pas une question. Nathan ne su quoi répondre mais Boston continua.

« - Alors le problème c'est le p'tit rouquin qui t'accompagnait ?

- Je dirais pas que c'est un problème. »

Rigola Nathan. Boston lui adressa un sourire en répondant.

« - Ça l'est si c'est ton mec. »

Nathan le fixa sans répondre. Ça faisait un moment que Ian et lui étaient 'ensemble'. Mais ils n'avaient jamais posé de nom sur le relation. S'agissait-il seulement d'une amitié amélioré, où alors ils sortaient ensemble ? Formaient-ils un couple ? Boston sorti Nathan de ses réflexions en lui effleurant la joue puis en descendant la main dans son cou. Nathan la repoussa dans la seconde. Il ne voulait tisser aucun lien avec ce garçon. Parce qu'il savait où ça le conduirait, comment ça se finirait. Une grosse merde, comme d'habitude. Boston était tout à fait le type de mec qui attirait Nathan. Avant... Il pourrait encore se laisser tenter par son sourire en coin et son air de racaille. Mais maintenant, il y avait Ian...

Face à son rejet, Boston se pinça la lèvre avant de lancer.

« - Avec ta p'tite bouille d'ange ça s'voit que t'es pas le genre de gars à tromper son mec... mais j'suis sûr que t'es une bête au pieu. »

Nathan le regarda de nouveau sans répondre. Déjà d'une, parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Et de deux, parce que c'était plus intelligent de ne pas répondre à une remarque pareille. Ça ne ferait que l'enfoncer ou pousser Boston à continuer sur sa lancée. Comprenant le message, le métis lui adressa un dernier sourire.

« - Dommage... Mais je suis quand même ravit de t'avoir rencontré, Nathan. »

Il accompagna sa phrase d'un clin d'œil. Et la façon dont il avait prononcé le prénom de Nathan avait suffit pour donner chaud au brun.

« - On se reverra p't'être à la supérette »

Lança-t-il gaiement avant de se reculer et de s'en aller. Clairement, c'était mieux qu'ils ne se revoient plus. Nathan se pinça les lèvres en fixant le sol pour se sortir ce garçon de la tête. Quelque soit la nature de sa relation avec Ian il l'appréciait, et ne voulait pas la gâcher.

Il sursauta légèrement lorsque Ian arriva devant lui.

« - Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, le prof de math tenait à me féliciter pour mes progrès.

- Oh, ce, c'est pas grave. J'veux dire, c'est super. »

Ian détailla Nathan du regard avant de lancer l'œil vers Boston qui démarrait sa voiture. Voyant que le roux l'observait, il lui adressa un signe de main. Ian les avait vu discuter, en sortant du lycée. Il se pinça les lèvres avant de demander.

« - Il te voulait quoi ?

- Rien. »

Répondit Nathan. Ian esquissa un sourire en lui taquinant les cotes du doigt et lança calmement.

« - Tu mens. »

Nathan rigola en attrapant Ian par le poignet. Des fois, il le cernait tellement bien.

« - Ok. Il m'a fait comprendre qu'il était intéressé par moi.

- Comme si on l'avait pas remarqué la dernière fois. »

Pesta Ian. Nathan s'amusa de sa réaction. Le roux revint à lui et demanda.

« - Tu lui as répondu quoi ?

- Que moi, je l'étais pas.

- Bien ! J'espère qu'il était vex.

- Il l'a plutôt bien prit. Je pense que je suis pas sa seule proie.

- Oui ben qu'il aille chasser ailleurs ! Toi t'es à moi. »

Fit Ian en prenant Nathan dans ses bras.

* * *

_***-* Shameless o.o**_

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

Un peu de 'calme' avant la tempête.

Biz


End file.
